Mistress of the Dark
by Sparkly-Bat
Summary: Smutty drabbles & one-shots of Klaus & Caroline. Some will be dark! 'Cause who doesn't love possessive Klaus?
1. Dancing Queen

**.**

**Title; **_Dancing Queen._

**Summary; **Caroline didn't save him a dance like he asked her, and Klaus doesn't take that kindly.

* * *

**.**

**_Dancing Queen._**

**.**

_Don't depend too much on anyone in this world, because even your shadow leaves you, when you're in darkness._

.

"_Save me a dance,_

_Fondly,_

_**Klaus**."_

Hating to admit to the truth, _she always was a stubborn bitch._ Caroline couldn't believe how his dress fit her perfectly, like freaky perfect. Like it was hand made specially for Caroline.

Nervous burning her deep inside of her. Gulping down her fears Caroline stood at the entrance of the door, her eyes glancing around the room. Hoping no praying to find Tyler, she still hadn't heard from him, since they had a _little_ fight. Caroline hadn't see nor text him since Tyler had bitten her.

Not that she blamed Tyler, it was all Klaus's fault, after all it was Klaus who made Tyler bite her. But Tyler still felt guilty for not fighting the compulsion. For not fighting Klaus.

Tyler told her he couldn't even look her in the eyes, but he missed her deeply. But not enough to fight the guilt_**?**_

Caroline shook away her thoughts as she felt _**his **_eyes on her, it felt like a flying flame shooting towards at her. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip as a little sigh escaped her. Daring herself, Caroline slowly turned her gaze towards him, there he stood, looking just as handsome as ever.

He was stunned he couldn't believe the beautiful, sight before him. He was speechless, _she_ had made him speechless. Klaus was more stunned to see Caroline wearing, the dress he had made for her. He did love her in Blue, it suited for skin perfectly.

His mouth turned up into a smirk a dark, taunting smirk. His eyes took all of her in, soaking in every single detail of her body. His eyes looked on proudly at her. _"__**She's wearing the dress.**_" he thought as his wickedly sexy smirk grew wider.

Caroline found herself drawn to his lips, she too took sight of him in. she had to admit he looked dangerously delicious. Nearly blushing at the dirty thoughts, running through her head but she got herself under control. Pushing away all her naughty thoughts of Klaus.

"_**Get yourself together Caroline! You're with Tyler, and nothing will come between that.**" "**He's pure evil, you don't want him**."_

Unlike Klaus her face was blank, which annoyed him too much. He couldn't read her and he hated it. He wished he could read her thoughts but he wasn't half witch.

Caroline just stared over at him while he stared back, with a look so intense it hurt. Trying to drag her eyes away from him anything to break, their weird starring competition. But she couldn't his gaze had hers caught, lock in.

Smoothing down her dress Caroline held her head up high, as if to hide her nervous, that were already showing. Each step she took towards him he took as well, wanting to be near her. A desire to feel her warmth, he strolled over to her.

They stopped inches apart from each other, his smirk turned into a genuine smile. It almost made her smile back, but she didn't.

"Good evening." he spoke as his eyes scanned hers.

"I need a drink." she almost whispered out.

Turning away from him and walking swiftly away, Klaus frowned at her actions. He wanted to follow her, demand she greet him back, but if it wasn't him personally, his eyes followed her. _"**How dare she walk away from me! after all I've done for her. After all I did save her life**."_

He watched her walk away from him, looking on with his sad puppy eyes. _"__**The night as only begun**__." _he told himself.

* * *

Caroline didn't bother grabbing a drink, as Elijah called everyone over. Inviting them into the hall way, as he had a speech he had planned to speak out.

All of the Mikaelson's were standing on the huge stairs, Klaus was starring down at her, a hint of a smile on playing on his lips. Caroline could feel blush burning her skin slightly. Hating herself for it. Hating her body for letting him get under her skin. Caroline looked around the room, as Elijah began to speak.

No luck in finding Tyler then sighing under her breath, she noticed Damon and Stefan on either side of Elena. Caroline sent Elena a frown, even though she knew Elena couldn't see her. Caroline felt so bad for her friend Stefan, she was worried Elena, would break his heart.

Caroline dug into her small bag looking for her phone, when she found it she found a text message, from Tyler.

"**Sorry I can't make it tonight, something has come up, will explain later. Ty**."

Caroline frowned deeply she had hoped Tyler would come, so she wasn't going to be alone with Klaus. It looks like she will be alone with him all night now after all.

Throwing her phone back in her bag, not bothering to text him back too annoyed at him. She glanced back up to find Klaus still starring down at her, but he had an annoyed look on his face. _But why? _She pondered.

"It's tradition for us to commence, the evening with a dance." Elijah said softly smiling down at the guest, below him. Making Caroline break free from Klaus.

He continued to speak, "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

The Originals then began walking down the stairs, Klaus was looking directing at Caroline, and she can feel it too. Caroline knows he's planning on dancing with her, but Caroline has other plans. she couldn't let herself dance with him not baring the thought, of his strong hands all over her.

Noticing Matt in the crowd Caroline reached out and grabbed him fast. Matt jumped out of his skin "Damn Care you scared the shit out of me." he mumbles.

"Sorry.." she mutters out her eyes begging at him. Matt smiles as her then he pulls his hand out, Caroline smiles back at him. Very thankful he is letting her dance with him. Caroline then takes hold of his hand.

Matt then leads Caroline onto the ballroom floor, Caroline takes note of the scary glares she's receiving from Klaus, but she ignores him none the less.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Elijah sees Klaus glaring over at Caroline's and Matt's back. "Don't you have a dance partner Niklaus? I thought you had invited someone?" he asks. And Klaus can hear the mockery in Elijah's tone.

Klaus growls at Elijah turning his gaze at him, "I did invite someone." he hisses. "Who may I ask?" Elijah asks.

A long sigh leaves Klaus's mouth, rolling his eyes. Klaus nods his head towards Caroline. "Caroline is you're date? But isn't she Tyler's_ pretty little girlfriend_?" he teases Klaus, using the same words he said to Tyler. Klaus scowls at Elijah before brushing past him making sure their shoulders bash. Ignoring Elijah's chuckles behind him.

Matt and Caroline begin to waltz long with everyone else, Klaus is beyond angry. Jealously sparks inside of him as he watches Matt's hands on Caroline's body. Klaus grabs hold of a random woman walking by, pulling her close to him. Hoping to make sweet Caroline jealous. Then they began to waltz closely near Matt and Caroline.

Caroline growls low so low that only the vampires, in the room can hear. As if to warn Klaus off but Klaus chuckles back at her, taunting her mind. He then spins his dance partner around.

Their eyes met for a pref second before Matt spins her around.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Matt soon catches on that Caroline does not want to dance with Klaus, and Matt notices Klaus does. So he does what any good friend does, he stays with Caroline. And continues to dance with her all night. Until his feet can't take it any more.

"I'm sorry Care, but my feet feel like there about to drop off any second now." he says as he pulls her aside, away from the ball room, his face full of sorry and worry.

"No, it's fine don't worry about it. I'm going to head home now anyway." she said faking a yawn, smiling up at him. Matt smiled back and nodded his head, then they muttered there goodbyes. And he gave her a hug and offered her a lift home, which Caroline turned down.

Caroline glanced around the room looking,and searching for Klaus. Sighing with relief when she couldn't find him. _"__**He's probably left with that woman**__._"she hoped anyway.

Grabbing her jacket Caroline pulled it over her shoulders, noticing a horse outside. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to pop outside, just to have a little nosy.

Klaus watches her from his bed room window upstairs, whipping away the blood that stained his chin.

He watches her with close eyes as Caroline admires his horse, it's not long before Klaus is down the stairs, and outside. Stalking his way towards her, approaching her with a small smile.

"You like horses?" he asks swiftly, as he walks in front of her. But his eyes were on the horse, "I'm not talking to you, until you tell me why you invited me here." she says also looking at the horse.

Turning his gaze over to her, "I fancy you." he says getting straight to the point. Her eyes go instantly to him, she looks shocked slightly, not thinking he would admit it out loud, even thought she knew deep down.

Caroline didn't know what to say to him, "Is that so hard to believe?" he asks.

"Yes!" she nearly spits out.

"Why?", "You're beautiful, you're..you're strong, you're full of light." he purrs.

Caroline is taken back and pulls her eyes away from him, back at the horse as she takes a breath.

"I enjoy you." he's smiling now.

"Well I'm spoken for," she looks back at him directly in his eyes. "By Tyler." she adds salt to the wound.

Klaus rolls his eyes, getting annoyed at hearing that little boys name. "Why?" he asks after a few minutes of awkward silence, passes them.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, or explain my life." she scoffs. Klaus laughs lightly, it came have come out quite but it echo's, through her body.

"I know, but I just wondering why you bother with him, he doesn't even treat you right." he grumbles.

Caroline sighs deeply as she starts to stroke the horse, Klaus feels a little jealous towards to horse.

"You don't know anything about our relationship." she spits. Klaus laughs loudly "Well if he's so perfect, why isn't he here tonight?" he teases.

Caroline looks at him from the corner of her eye, "He's busy with his mother." she lies, and he knows it too.

"He shouldn't be leaving you all alone, with a monster like me." she sees his hand raise up out of his pocket, she watches as his finger reaches out to her.

A quite gasp leaves her lips, as his ice cold finger, sends sparks through her body as it touches, her exposed neck.

He can feel her pulse, and how fast it suddenly rushes around. He can hear her heart beating faster. Smirking down at her, his eyes glaring down at her neck.

Licking his lips he chuckles darkly, "Have I mentioned how ravishing, you look in that dress." his eyes look her up and down hungrily.

Caroline gulps she looks away from him, "I didn't really have time to shop." she didn't lie.

Klaus takes it sweet time looks at her, minutes go by before either of them speak.

"You know, you're quite the dancer. Shame I didn't get to dance with you." he whispers softly, His eyes softening up as they land back on hers.

"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." she says proudly nearly smiling. "I know." he says looking intensely at her.

"_**Creep!**__" _she thinks as she breaths out a gusts of air.

"Well I better get going.." she mumbles feeling embarrassed, she feels naked under his stare, it's too intense for her.

Klaus frowns deeply he drags his finger that was on her neck, up to her bottom lip circling it. Caroline wants to bite it, but it worries her that he might, enjoy it.

So she doesn't do it.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Look Klaus I'm very tired and I wish to go home, and sleep." she whispers against his finger. As her mouth opens as she speaks, he waits until she finished, to push his finger inside. Caroline gaps angrily narrowing her eyes at him.

Klaus chuckles as he feels her bite down hard on his finger, and like she thought he did like it. Pulling it out slowly Klaus makes sure, she's watching as he puts that finger, inside his mouth, licking it. Licking her saliva.

A wicked look coming into his eyes, Caroline gulps as she knows that look. It's a look of a very hungry, horny man.

"Come, let me walk you home. That's the least you can do, seen as you refused to let me dance with you." he hums closely in her ear.

Caroline's voice is lost in her throat so she nods her head, knowing it's best not to fight him, not with _that_ look in his eyes.

**.**

* * *

**.**

The walk to Caroline's home was a silent one, neither of them wanting to speak. Caroline shivered, at the cold breeze blowing past them.

Klaus noticed Caroline pulling her jacket closer to her, he took off his jacket and placed around her shoulders. Caroline looked up at him and smiled, as if to say thanks.

They arrived at Caroline's and she noticed Liz's car missing, _"__**She must be working late..again**__."_ sighing to herself Caroline unlocked her front door.

Turning on her feet to face Klaus, who was very close to her now. She blew out a warm breath, hitting his nostrils.

Klaus was grinning at her, his eyes slowly moving from hers, to her mouth. Caroline looked down at her feet, and he brought his hand up, using his hand to lift her chin up.

Making her look him in the eye, they shared a weird stare. "I better go inside, it's late." she mumbles out, pealing her eyes away from him. Klaus growls dangerously.

"You didn't think I just let you get away without a dance, did you?" he hisses at her ear, his nose brushing scarily close against her neck.

"You can't possibly want to dance now?" she says calmly. Klaus pulls away from her and look down at her, "No."

"I want to next best thing." Caroline looks confused, not quite under standing what he wants from her.

Caroline doesn't get much chance to ask as Klaus, presses him mouth down on hers. Caroline gasped out a moan her eyes popping out.

Klaus kissed her roughly, grabbing her hair pulling it out, of it's bun. Caroline groaned her eyes full of panic.

In seconds Klaus had picked her up and placed, her on his shoulders. Slamming the door shut behind them, he raced up the stairs. Opening Caroline's bedroom door, then shutting it after he laid her down, on the bed.

Sitting up Caroline tried to get on her feet but Klaus held her down, his hand hard on her shoulders, keeping her there.

"Are you going to be a good girl? Or am I going to have to compel you?" he asked raising an eye brow.

Caroline hissed baring her fangs at him, he chuckled wickedly, "Is that suppose to scare me?" he chuckled darkly.

An evil glint coming out in his stare, his hands ran in her hair, roughly pulling her head back, so their eyes could meet better.

"Get you're hands off me!" she screams as she tries to bite him. Klaus pushes her down her back, pressed down on the bed.

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson love." he breaths softly in her open mouth. Caroline growls back at him, "Now now love don't be nasty." he chuckles lightly.

"You're the one who's nasty. Forcing yourself upon me like this!" she hisses turning her gaze from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. He doesn't like that, he pulls her face closer to his face.

"I wanna fuck that pretty like mouth." he groans, grabbing a hand full of Caroline's hair, and yanks her upwards.

Caroline is shocked as the use of words, she's never hear him swear, like alone hear him say he wants to fuck her. Panic creeping into her eyes, Klaus notices and puts his hands on her hand.

"Caroline love, I'm going to fuck you either you like it or not, but if you choose to deny me, there will be a price to pay. And I'm not talking about you paying it, maybe I'll pop on down to the, police station and say hello to you're mother." his voice growled.

Caroline's tears began to form a few escaping, running down her dry cheeks. Klaus used his free hand, to reach out and taste them.

"You're tears won't stop me." he whispered low, dragging his gaze from her cheek up to her eyes. Their eyes starred back at each other, hers were begging at his.

"Please.." she began, "Please don't do this.." Caroline muffled out against his hand, as more thick tears came running out. "I can't let you go now." he says with an almost human look on his face.

"On you're knees." he says loudly his eyes never leaving her, Caroline grits her teeth but does as he says. Slowly sitting up then getting down on her knees, a low hiss came out as her knees, felt the hard cold floor.

Klaus was now standing tall above her, his hands working on his jeans. Unblocking his belt, Closing her eyes Caroline could hear his zip, being pulled down. Then hearing the jeans fall to the floor.

Caroline peeked her eyes open slightly, she noticed his boxers were still on. Gazing up to him, she saw his stupid smirk coming back.

"Open." he demanded at her, as he pulls down his boxers. Caroline gasps as she eyes truly how big and hard his cock is.

Klaus smirks devilishly down at her, his eyes sparkling with proudness. He knew he had an impressive dick, he's been around long enough to know.

Grabbing onto his length and placing into Caroline's mouth, His face goes blank as he stares down at her, watching as his member enters her mouth.

Caroline begins to suck lightly, teasing him. She then brings her hand up and starts to stroke his length, "Fuck." she hears him mutter quietly under his breath. Soon Caroline picks up the pace, and is pumping him fast, using her tongue to tease and taste his tip. "Do you even know how hot you look sucking my cock?" he mumbles

Klaus seed spills into her without warning, and Caroline gags. But she swallows as the glare he sends her.

With that he pulls out of her, his hands begin to remove his t-shirt. Caroline then watches as his hands, grab hold her of.

Pulling her up on her feet, her turns her around, and unzips her dress. Every piece of her skin, he touches it burns her.

Caroline sighs as she feels her dress fall to the floor, leaving her only in her bra and knickers. She can hear Klaus grunting behind her, his body pressed hard against her.

His cock still very hard against her bum. Caroline bites her lip as his arm snakes around, her waist. Steadily Klaus spins her around, he gulps at her.

His eyes running up and down her body slow. Soaking in every detail of her body, every little freckle. He wanted to know everything about her body.

He wanted to own it.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Klaus moves his hands from around her waist, all the way up her back. Searching desperately for the clip of her bra, it doesn't take him long enough to find it.

Letting it fall down on it's own, Caroline nibbles the inside, of her mouth as she feels the cold breeze, on her nipples. Soon her knickers join her bra.

His lips meets hers hungrily, a groan leaving both their mouths, as his kisses become rough. Pulling away Caroline takes a deep breath, as Klaus kisses his away down her neck.

Caroline squeezes her eyes shut as his mouth bites down, on one of her nipples. First he nibbles playfully, but then he speeds things up and bites harshly. A little spot of blood crawls out.

Gritting her teeth Caroline growls at him, opening her eyes wide. Klaus glances up at her, smirking against her now hard nipple.

Rolling his eyes at her death glares, he pushes her down. Caroline groans at the sudden movement. She finds him hovering above her.

He then nudges her apart slipping between her, his length touches her briefly. He groans at he knowledges how wet she is for him, driving him crazy with want.

A dark chuckle leaving his lips as he can feel how wet she is, "Already wet for me love." he winks at her, and she blushes mentally yelling at herself.

He leaves a trail of wet kisses up to her ear, mumbles to her. "I want **you** now."

His entrance is fast and harsh, his cock stretching her to the max. She whimpers quietly as Klaus to speed his thrusting up.

"Fuck." he moans, as he leans down to bite down on her lip. "God you feel so good Caroline." he whimpers. Caroline moans unable to stop herself.

Her nails are on his back crawling up and down, making sure she's digging them in hard. Leaving trails of blood with the scratch marks.

Klaus finds her hard nipples once again, pulling and nibbling on them. Sending Caroline over the edge, so very close.

His thrusting becomes rougher and faster, and his mouth leaves her nipples, for her mouth. He breaths his hot heavy breathing in her mouth. Caroline moans softly in his mouth earning a cheeky smirk, form him.

Klaus then leaves her mouth to go to her neck, he sucks down on her skin. Before biting into her flesh, tasting her blood for the first time.

Sending shocks of pleasure and pain through her body, she moans loudly as he sucks her blood. "Drink." he groans at her. Caroline draws out her fangs, and bites down on his neck, drinking roughly from him.

Pulling out of her neck Klaus snakes a hand through, her hair pulling her head back. And dives his tongue inside her mouth, making her taste her own blood.

"Caroline.." he grunts letting her know he's close. Caroline then cums as Klaus thrusts one last hard thrust. Klaus cums quickly after her, his seed spills, inside her.

His name creeping past her lips, in a soft whisper. He collapses on top of her, he lays on top of her, for a few minutes with his dick still in her. Before he rolls off her, crashing down at the side of her.

They were both breathing hard, There's thick tension between them. Klaus licks his lips before turning to face her, Caroline looks over at him.

Sighing as he sees he's using his compulsion. "You will remember this, but you will not tell a soul." he says darkly. And his compulsion sets in, Caroline nods her head. "I will remember, and I will not tell a soul." she agrees.

Caroline slowly sits up then stands up, feeling a little dizzy. She puts on her bra and knickers, and Klaus doesn't stop her he just watches her.

Then her pulls out a pair of pants and top, slopping them on. Caroline still feels naked under his stare.

Caroline looks at him as if to say, get the hell out. A sigh leaves him as he puts him clothes back on. Caroline jumps back into bed, and crawls under her bed sheets.

Klaus opens her window but stops at the last minute, she gazes over at him. Feeling a slight panic, he wasn't done with her yet.

"Next time, don't refuse me a dance love." he chuckles out. Caroline growls and grabs on of her pillows, and throws it at him. But he's long gone before, it can hit him.

**.**

* * *

Caroline didn't tell him she had vervain in her blood stream, but she hadn't planned on telling anyone anyway.

Her little secret, _their_ secret.

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think. So pretty please leave a **review** &amp; **follow **&amp; **Favourite**. _

Much love from Bambi x


	2. I see you baby I

**Rated**; **M**. _For __sex, swearing. Not for little children!_

**Title**; _I see you baby,_

**Summary**; What if there was more than one cure and Caroline took it. Why did she want to be human again, so badly?

* * *

**.**

**I see you baby.**

**.**

* * *

"I'm not playing around guys, I'm dead serious." Caroline said while she sat around the dinning table, along with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan.

They were all looking at her as if she was crazy, "But you'll be human again..I thought you liked being a vampire?" Elena asked.

"_**You prefer who you are now, to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless fearless."**_

Even now his words were still burning in her brain, crying out in her thoughts.

"_**We're the same Caroline**.**"**_

"I know but I want children, I want to be a mother and I can't while, I'm a bloody vampire." Caroline cried out.

Bonnie gave Caroline a sympathetic look, "I know how you feel." Elena said while looking over at Stefan. "You could always adopt?" Elena said trying to be helpful.

Caroline shook her head at her, "No I want it to be mine. "But you'll age, and then you die.." Elena mumbled looking upset.

Caroline smiled at Elena, reaching for her hand and Bonnie's, Caroline squeezed their hands. "I know you don't want me to do this, but I really want to be human again. I want to be a mother, more than I want to be a vampire." Caroline admitted truthfully.

Elena sighed but nodded her head with a sad smile on her lips, "I understand." Elena said squeezing Caroline's hand. Bonnie smiled at Caroline too, "Are you sure before I hand it over to you?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline laughed "Yes I'm sure!" she said smiling. Bonnie smiled back as she pulled out a small bottle, from her bag.

Bonnie then handed over the cure to Caroline, and Caroline couldn't help but stare at it. "I need one more favour from you all." Caroline said as she put the cure, in her jacket pocket.

"You don't want Klaus to find out do you." Stefan said, speaking for the first time that evening. Caroline smiled over at him, "That wasn't what I was going to ask, but yes I'd rather he didn't find out. I'd rather no one else knew I was human."

"What do you want us to tell people?" Bonnie asked. Caroline sighed, "I want you to say that I died. It's the only way I can keep myself safe, and my baby safe."

The three of them nodded their heads, "I agree, smart thinking." Stefan said agreeing with Caroline. "But how did you die?" Elena asked. "Say..I don't know." Caroline laughed nervously.

"Why don't we say you took you're ring off.." Bonnie whispered. Caroline agreed to saying that's how she died.

All four of them were crying at the end off the night, they hugged and they kissed. They all found it hard to say goodbye, they all knew this would be the last time, they saw each other.

It would be too risky if they ever saw each other in the future, and Caroline didn't want that risk.

The rules were that she had to take it as soon as she got in her car, and in an hours time she would be human again.

By the time Caroline raced home, and made it to her bed. She passed out as the cure took over her body. Her body going limp as all she could see was darkness.

* * *

**.**

Caroline screamed as she fell off her bed, groaning as she felt pain going through her body. Only then did she remember she was human again.

Standing up Caroline brushed the dirt off her, she stretched out her arms, they cracked as she stretched.

"I thought it was all a lie, but I guess I was wrong." she gasped her heart beating fast against, her rib cage.

She never thought he would be here, she felt the fear creeping into her. Slowly turning around, she faced Klaus head on.

"Klaus.." she breathed out, still shocked to see him standing there. He was meant to be in New Orleans. Not in Mystic Falls, and certainly not in her bed room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked already knowing why he was here.

"I wanted to see if it was true." he said stepping further into her room. Caroline took two steps back, Klaus smirked raising his hands up.

"Don't worry love, you know I'd never hurt you." he chuckled low. Caroline froze on her spot, she licked her lips. They eyes gazed onto each other.

"Well you've seen now leave." she sighed looking away from him. Klaus laughed loudly shaking his head at her.

Silence over came them, none of them wanting to speak. All they could do was stare at each other. He didn't look any different he still looked, as handsome as ever and she hated him for it.

Klaus couldn't help but stare deeply at her, even human Caroline still shinned brightly, she was still gorgeous in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked seriousness coming into his eyes, Caroline sighed running her hands through her hair. She sat down on her bed, looking down at her feet. She felt like a little child, under his gaze.

"If I tell you the truth, if you promise me not to tell anybody? This is very important to me!" she asked looking up at him.

Klaus nodded his head, Caroline dropped her gaze from him, to her hands as she played with them, nervously. She felt the bed sink as Klaus sat, down next to her. She could feel his body heat, hitting her cold now human skin.

"I want to be a mother, and I can't be one while being a vampire." she admitted. Klaus put his hand, on Caroline's shoulder, goosebumps broke out at his touch.

His finger was under her chin lifting her face up, turning her face to him. He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you." he whispered.

Caroline was stunned truth be told, she didn't think he would say that. She couldn't help but smile back at him, "Thank you." she mumbled feeling embarrassed.

Klaus laughed shaking his head lightly, "I never thought, I'd even meet human Caroline." he smirked. Caroline gulped a slight fear coming back. Klaus sensed it chuckling out.

"I'd never hurt you love." he whispered. They eyes drawn in, Caroline licked her lips Klaus stared down at her tongue.

Klaus leaned into her face their foreheads touching, Caroline gasped. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he didn't want to scare her.

So Caroline did something that shocked him, "Kiss me." she whispered, he was looking down until she spoke. He pulled away looking at her, shock evident in his eyes.

Caroline laughed. "Please?"

That's all he needed to hear, they lips met instantly. A soft moan escaped her letting Klaus slip his tongue, inside of her mouth.

Caroline pulls away to catch her breath, there mouths still inches away. A bright wicked grin spread across, Klaus's face.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle with excitement, pure happiness written all over their features. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his mouth, she could feel his smug smirk against her lips.

Klaus then started to nibble at her lips, before slowly moving down to her neck, leaving wet trials of sweet kisses.

Each kiss was different, some soft some rough. The last kiss was more like a love bite, leaving his mark on her. "Mine." he growled against the skin of her neck.

Caroline gasped as she felt his fangs dangerously rub, against her throat. His eyes were glowing bright yellow.

It didn't scare her oh no, it turned her on. She couldn't believe the excitement rushing through her body. She gazed up at him lustfully.

His hands were on her shoulders, gently pushing her down, so her back was against the mattress. A giggle left her lips as she gazed up at him, her eyes never leaving his.

He stared at her, watching her as he undressed himself, leaving himself butt naked. Her eyes slowly fell down, her mouth hung open.

As her eyes took all of him in, his huge erection made her stomach, bubble with butterflies. Caroline wondered how big his dick was, but now seeing it in the flesh. She couldn't believe her eyes, she'd never had someone so big before.

Could her human body handle him? I guess she'll have to find out..

* * *

**.**

Bonnie had already left when Caroline had, mumbling something about having, something important to do.

Stefan had helped Elena wash up the dinner they had, and they were not sat down watching a film, Elena had picked out.

"Do you think Caroline will be alright?" Elena kept asking Stefan, as she cuddle closer to him on the sofa.

Stefan sighed as he held her closer to him, rubbing his hands up and down her arm, to try and calm her.

"Yes I do, she was human before you know." Stefan laughed lightly. Elena pulled away annoyed, "Yeah but before she hadn't experienced, a vampire's life style." Elena growled.

Standing up Elena sat down on the other sofa away from Stefan, Stefan just frowned over at her, he hated it when she was being childish.

"I know you're worried about her Elena, but Caroline is a big girl. She can take care of herself." he said rubbing his head.

Elena scoffed shaking her head violently, "Yeah she could take care of herself when she was a vampire! But when she was human she was..she was." Elena paused to groan.

"She was very needy, and she wasn't independent, I know she'll struggle and I'll be worried sick about her, and she can be very stubborn sometimes!" Elena said bring her knees up, she hugged her arms around them.

Stefan stayed quiet while he listen to Elena ramble on, "What happens if she's not happy as a human, or can't have children? What if her stubbornness and pride, stand in the way."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well what if she wants to be a vampire again, but she doesn't want to ask us because She'll, feel like she failed. And she'll keep telling herself, that she's fine that she's happy and she won't be." Elena groaned on and on, she could feel her tears starting to come.

Stefan stood up and walked over to her, leaning down so they were level. "You can't say she won't be happy, because you don't know that for sure." he said as he put his hands on her knees.

Elena sighed deeply looking down at their hands, "I know that, it's just I don't want her to waste her life, I don't want her to regret getting old, on her death bed." Elena mumbled as she whipped away her tears.

"How about I keep tabs on her? I'll make sure she doesn't know, I'm watching her. And if I feel like she's not truly happy. I'll go see her and try and convince her to turn again." Stefan smiling softly at her.

Elena nodded her head lifting her eyes up at him, smiling softly back at him. "Thank you Stefan. I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning ok."

"Good night."

* * *

**.**

She enjoyed the way his eyes were looking down at her, hungrily. He pounced on her like a lion at his prey.

They mouths met once again, they tongues fighting like wild cats. His hands were all over her body, ripping away any piece of clothing he could find.

Soon she was left in only her bra and knickers, "You'll always be mine Caroline." she moaned at his words. She bit down hard on his lip, as she tore away her bra and knickers, that were already wet from him.

Not bothering to warn her Klaus plunged two fingers into, her wet pussy. "Ah." she grunted as she squeezed her eyes shut.

He didn't like that one bit, "Look at me!" he growled darkly, he wanted her to watch him as he pleasured her.

Her eyes opened up she gazed down at him moaning louder, as his pace became faster and rougher. "Good girl." he chuckled smirking at her.

She was too lost in pleasure to slap that smug smirk, off his bloody sexy face. So instead she spread her legs wider apart.

Caroline gripped on to him as she moaned again, "Klausss" she moaned his name. He growled before kissing her violently.

Klaus then removed his fingers from her pussy, dipping them into his mouth. Licking off every bit of her juices, a grunt and moan leaving him.

Caroline was breathing heavily now, she was so turned on watching him taste her, it made her wonder how his tongue, would feel on her pussy.

A wide smirk was hanging from his lips, as if he had read her mind. He pushed her legs wider apart, before getting down on his knees and dipping his tongue, deep inside of her pussy.

Caroline screamed out as she felt his tongue work inside of her, doing it's magic. She was right, he has perfect. Perfectly dressed, perfect dimples, and extremely perfect skills in the bed room.

She had been moaning out his name more, times than she could remember. Her walls were closing around his tongue, he moaned as he felt her cum on him. He suck and licked her up, enjoying her taste.

Pulling away when he was finished, he stood up straight looking down at her.

"You taste marvellous love." Caroline blushed under his intense gaze.

He wasted no time in plunging his length into her, her walls stretching to the max. "Klaus!" she yelled out. Her panting becoming louder, sweat running down her forehead.

He didn't want to wait for her to adjust and began, thrusting into her hard. "Tell me you're mine Caroline, I want to hear you say it." he grunted as he slammed, even harder into her.

Forgetting that she was now a human, it wasn't until he heard her heart beat pounding, roughly against her chest.

He calm himself down as he slowed his pace down, and stopped thrusting so roughly.

He placed a kiss to her shoulder as she held onto his, gripping his back. "I'm yours." she moaned. Her nails running down his bare back.

His hands falling down and under to her bum, giving her butt cheeks a hard squeeze. Caroline grunted as she bit down on his shoulder blade.

The bed was shaking violently with each one of his fast and deep thrusts. Caroline looked up at him, Klaus was already watching her.

"Klaus, Yess!" she yelled loudly as he hit her g-shot. After a few more hard thrusts Caroline came uncontrollably, Klaus came soon after her. "God Caroline." he grunted out. He fell on her sweaty body, burying his head into her neck.

He sniffed her taking in her vanilla scent, smiling against her neck. He felt human for the first time, in thousands of years.

Caroline was still panting heavily, her hands were rubbing up and down, his back she too had a great big, grin on her face. He had just fucked the life out of her.

She was struggling to get the breathing back to normal.

Klaus then slowly pulling out of her, slipping to the side of her, pulling her against him. He kissed any inch of skin, he could get to. He then sucked her shoulder.

"Wow that was.." Caroline breathed out. "Amazing? Perfection? The best sex you've ever had, and will ever have?" Klaus said.

Caroline laughed loudly turning herself around, she stroked his cheek. "Well? Am I right or am I right?" he chuckled.

Caroline laughed with him while nodding her head, after all he was right. That had been the best sex, she had ever had and she was pretty sure, she wasn't going to get any better.

After all the Mikaelson's are known for being the best at everything, and Caroline now knew, he was the best under the sheets too.

Caroline and Klaus kissed before saying good night to each other, she was going to ask him to leave, but a small part of her didn't want him to leave. So she never asked him to, and Klaus didn't plan on leaving.

They snuggled up together as sleep caught both of them, the night soon left leaving them with the mornings sky.

* * *

**.**

Caroline was thankful she had already packed up her things, before Klaus had come over. She felt so terrible for what she was doing, but she knew if she stayed Klaus would make her stay, or better yet turn her back.

Caroline left him a note on her bed, trying her damn best not to wake him. Her taxi was waiting for her outside, she felt guilty feeling him naked in her bed. But she had to do what was best for her.

And right now the best for her, was children. She just hoped it was worth it in the end.

Klaus had woken up ten minutes after Caroline had left, in her taxi. He saw the note and he knew what was going to happen.

But he opened it anyway.

"_Please don't be mad or hate me, I feel guilty for leaving you like this. But I need to move on, I don't have a lot of time on my hands any more, I need to start my human life now._

_, So I beg of you Klaus please don't try and find me, don't hunt me down. Let me go, let me live my life. I need this Klaus, so please let me do this, for me._

_Love Caroline. X_

_Oh Ps please don't kill any of my friends and Family!"_

"I promise love." he whispered.

Folding the note into his pocket Klaus looked around her room, one last time before racing out of her room, and out of Mystic Falls.

* * *

**.**

Five years had passed since that night, a lot had changed and not just for Caroline. After the news broke out, that Caroline had 'died'. Nothing was the same in Mystic Falls again.

Elena and Stefan had broken up she had left him, for his brother Damon which broke Stefan's heart. Bonnie had left Mystic Falls, to travel the world with Kol. She finally admitted her feelings for him. And they were happy together.

Stefan decided to get out of Mystic Falls, to move away from Elena and Damon. Because every where he seemed to go, they were there taunting him.

Stefan never did see Elena or Damon again, Stefan found himself in England, bumping into Katherine. They weren't dating as such, just had an understanding, just some company someone to warm there bed.

And for Caroline well she did in fact get pregnant. She had a baby boy named Nikolas Forbes, she was twenty two now.

Living in New York of all places, and she was happy, she wasn't dating any one. And she didn't care for any man either.

Over the years that Nikolas grew up she noticed, how much he looked like his father. Who was in fact Klaus, she was totally shocked when she found out.

And she knew Nikolas's father was Klaus because, he was the only man she had slept with while being human. Caroline had thought about, trying to find him and telling him, but she was too afraid of his reaction.

So she never looked or searched for him, she didn't think she'd even see him again, which saddened her she didn't want to admit to the truth, but Caroline left something for Klaus but she wasn't too sure what she left, about him any more.

* * *

**.**

Klaus was sat in his bar drinking the night away, while women sat around him gropping his chest, and hair.

Klaus had fucked a lot of Blonds since Caroline left, he always thought of her thought. When ever he fucked a girl, drained someone, killed someone.

She was always there, dancing around in his memory. He wanted to forget her, as it pained him too much, to think of her wasting her life. He knew her human life wouldn't last long, and one day she would die.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing her, he hated to think of her dying one day. He even nearly asked Elijah, to make him forget about her. But he knew this was punishment for all the bad, things he had done in his life time.

The witches were making him pay for every single, thing he had done. Or so he thought any way.

He kept to his promise he didn't keeps tabs on her, which killed him not knowing what she was doing, who she was doing.

He stayed away from her, because if he had kept tabs on her, he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to stay away, he wouldn't stand back while she died.

If he could he'd turn her back into a vampire right now, even out of selfishness reasons. Any thing to bare him from the hurt he'd feel if he ever, heard of her death.

He'd turn if off, or maybe even kill himself. He wouldn't know what he'd do, but he knew he'd be a lose cannon.

Putting his drink down Klaus pulled his phone out, looking down he saw he had a text message, from Elijah.

_Ring me soon as! I have some very important news for you to hear._

_**I wonder what this is all about..**_ he thought as he put his phone, back away. Pulling himself away from the clingy girls, who were groaning at his leaving.

Klaus marched right outside where it was quite, he pulled his phone back out and dialled Elijah's number.

Elijah answered on the first ring.

"What is this all about?" Klaus asked.

Elijah sighed "Klaus I have some..strange and unbelievable information for you." Elijah said.

Klaus groaned rolling his eyes, "Well what is it?" he asked getting annoyed at Elijah.

"At first I didn't believe it, not until I saw it with my own eyes. I was shocked but happy at the same time."

"Elijah will you please get to the information, or I'll just hang up right now!" Klaus growled down the phone, getting impatient.

"Niklaus you have a child."

"Impossible!" Klaus shouted, "Why are you doing this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Elijah shook his head even thought Klaus couldn't see, "No I'm not fooling around Niklaus, Miss Forbes had you're child. I have pictures to prove it, he looks just like you."

_Caroline? My child.. I have a son?_ All kinds of thoughts were running through her mind.

"I've sent them to you're phone now. Don't do any thing rash Niklaus, this is you're chance our chance to start afresh." Elijah said.

Klaus was still in his thoughts to hear Elijah saying goodbye, he hung up and opened up the text message, Elijah had sent him.

He opened the pictures up, gasping as his eyes looked down at the little boy. Elijah was right, this boy looked just like him.

"I have a son." he mumbled out as his phone dropped out of his hands.

"I must find them!" he promised himself. Reaching for his phone he called Elijah back up and demeaned, that Elijah take him to Caroline and their son.

**.**

* * *

So if this gets a good responds I'll do part 2 to this, I hope it does so I can do part 2. I hope the smut was too bad! Sorry if it is lol.

So pretty please leave a **review **&amp; **follow **&amp; **favourite **it. Much love from Bambi x


	3. I see you baby II

**Rated**; **M**. _For __sex, swearing. Not for little children!_

**Title**; _I see you baby,_

**Summary**; _Part 2 of I see you baby. Caroline gets a shock, when her past comes knocking at her door._

* * *

**.**

**I see you baby.**

**.**

* * *

A small tear began to fall from her eyes, a huge grin widening on her lips. Soft laughs leaving her, her hands sore from clapping so much in one night.

"You're son is dead cute!" her friend Mary said, whispering in her ear as they both clapped on Nikolas, as he continued to dance on the stage.

He wasn't a very good dancer but he is only five years old, Caroline had entered him in his schools play, and Nikolas was dancing in it. And Caroline couldn't be happier seeing her baby boy, dancing around.

After the show had finished Caroline said goodbye, to the other mums. Holding Nikolas's hand, while they walked to Caroline's car.

It was dark out and very cold Nikolas kept complaining, he was cold. "It's not too far now sweetie." she said smiling down at him, squeezing his hand.

It nearly killed her every time she looked at him, he was the spitting image of Klaus. It scared her, what if Klaus ever found out? Caroline wasn't sure how he could react.

But deep down inside of her she knew he would, never hurt a hair on Nikolas's head.

"Mummy?" Nikolas asked looking up at her with his big bright blue eyes. Caroline smiled down at him, "Yes?".

"When is daddy coming home?" he mumbled out as he dropped her hand, and started to skip.

"Don't go too far sweetie!" Caroline called after him, keeping a close eye on him.

"Caroline.." she froze hearing his voice. Shivers running down her spin, she slowly spun around.

"Stefan..W-what are you doing here?" she asked gulping. "I heard you had a son, I was curious.." he mumbled walking closer to her.

Caroline stepped back raising her hands up, Stefan scoffed looking offended. "I'd never hurt you or you're son! You know me Care." he spat out frowning at her.

Caroline sighed digging her nails into the palm of her hand, "I know..I'm just nervous." she half laughed nervously.

"I know." he said as a small smile crept up on his mouth. Caroline spun back around and saw Nikolas, running around a bench. "I guess I don't need to ask, who's the father." he laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully smacking his arm, Stefan chuckled. He then pulled her into a big hug. "I've missed you!" he mumbled in her ear. "I've missed you too." she laughed, hugging him back.

They pulled apart and she then linked arms with him, then they started to walk over to Nikolas. "Does he know about Klaus?" Stefan whispered in her ear. Caroline shook her head, "Does Klaus know about him?" he asked whispering again.

Caroline shook her head again, "No, And I'd rather keep it that way." she whispered back.

"Ok." he said smiling. "Nikolas come over here, there's some one I want you to meet." she shouted over at him. Nikolas looked up and over at them, then smiled at Stefan running over to them.

To Stefan's shock Nikolas ran over to him and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Are you my daddy?" he asked. Stefan looked a mixture of shock and worry on his face.

"No sweetie he's not you're father..he's my best friend honey." Caroline said speaking up before, Nikolas thought Stefan was in fact his father.

"I didn't think he was, he doesn't look like me." He muttered.

He turned to face Caroline, "But when am I going to see my daddy?" Nikolas asked starting to cry. Caroline frowned feeling so guilty, as did Stefan. Stefan then hugged him tighter. "Shh it's ok." he whispered in Nikolas's ear.

That just made him cry harder and louder, Stefan panicked so he pasted Nikolas's over to Caroline, she took him in her arms.

She rubbed his back as Nikolas cried on her shoulder, "You'll see daddy soon, I promise." she whispered. Stefan sent her a look as if to say, _you better tell Klaus_.

Caroline walked to her car along with Stefan, she put Nikolas in the back seat. Quietly shutting the door. Caroline turned to face Stefan. She walked over to him with a small sad smile on her face.

"So.." he mumbled nervously. Caroline laughed never seeing Stefan, nervous like this before. "Have you got any where to stay tonight?" she asked. "I was just going to stay in a hotel, I don't really know how long I plan on staying." he said.

"Don't be silly, you can stay at mine with us." she smiled. "What really? Can you trust me?" he teased laughing lightly. Caroline laughed punching his chest, playfully.

"Yes I'd love for you to stay at mine, I'd feel safer. It looks like I'm going to have to tell Klaus, even though I don't want to.." she mumbled.

Stefan nodded his head "are you sure though? I don't want to get in you're way." he said. Caroline laughed shaking her head, "You won't get in our way, come on let's go I need to put Nikolas to bed." she said walking back to her car.

Stefan walked to her car and got in, smiling to himself as Caroline, started the car and drove off.

* * *

"So are you happy being..human?" he asked after Caroline put Nikolas to bed.

He was sat down on the sofa while drinking some red whine, Caroline grabbed her drink and joined him, on the sofa sitting down next to him.

"Do you want the truth?" she asked laughing. "Yes." he said with a serious tone. "I miss being a vampire, if I'm totally honest." she said while a sad frown came on her face.

"You miss being strong and ageless don't you." Stefan said before taking a sip of his drink. "I do, I really miss it. But I'm glad so glad and happy, I had Nikolas. I'd like to have a little girl too." she said taking a sip of her whine.

"Do you think you'll ever want to turn back?" he asked her. Caroline gave it a thought, "I don't know because. My children will grow up and died, while I'll never age and I'll have to watch them die, it'll break me." she admitted.

Stefan frowned as they both became silent, he put his drink down, grabbing her and putting that down. "I understand where you're coming from, it's just..it'll just be hard for me to stand back, while I watch you die..." Stefan sounded sad while talking.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut shaking her hands up and down, "Don't you make me cry!" she said laughing a little at the end.

Stefan laughed at her, "Still a big baby then." Caroline chuckled nodding her head, "I'll always be a baby to you." she said grinning.

Stefan laughed loudly, Caroline pressed her hand over his mouth. "Shhh! Don't wake Nikolas up!" she mumbled while smiling.

Stefan smiled against her finger, "I'll try and keep it down." he chuckled. "You better or else!" she teased while winking at him. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to me eh, Human." he laughed winking back.

Caroline's body shook as she laughed, "I'll rip you're heart out." she chuckled. This went on for a few more hours, they laughed and joked with each other.

He told her all about Elena and Damon, and how he walked in on them, kissing each other's face off. Caroline give him her sympathy, telling him he could do better than Elena.

They had gone through two bottles of red whine, and Caroline fell asleep against Stefan's shoulder. He carried her into her bed room, placing her on her bed.

Then removing her shoes and placing her under her bed sheets, not wanting to remove her clothes, in case she thought it was weird.

Stefan went around the house turning off all the lights, locking the front door. Glancing in Nikolas's room, watching him sleep peacefully before, dashing off into the spare room, to go to bed as well.

* * *

"_What am I going to do?!" _That question kept spinning around, in Klaus's head all night long. He so desperately wanted to see him son, and Caroline.

Elijah had told him to wait a few days, to think things through first. Klaus agreed but wished he hadn't now, he never did like being told what to do.

But Klaus couldn't go alone only Elijah knew where Caroline, was living. _"Maybe it's better if Elijah comes with me, maybe then Caroline won't fear me."_

"Niklaus." Elijah said greeting Klaus as he walked through the front door.

Klaus didn't talk about he just nodded his head towards him, "I was thinking maybe we wait a little longer, before we go to Caroline." Elijah said as he made himself a drink.

Klaus growled loudly at the news, Klaus then turned around, and flashed up to Elijah grabbing him drink, and throwing it against the wall.

"Why?!" he hissed narrowing his eyes at Elijah, Elijah sighed looking annoyed at the loss of him drink.

Elijah then pushed Klaus away leaving him an arm space away, "We need to know more about Caroline's life first, what if she had a husband or her son has a father."

Klaus could feel his blood boiling hot, his fangs slipped down. His eyes glaring bright yellow, warning Elijah.

"I'm his father!" Klaus spat out.

Elijah smiled widely which pissed Klaus off, "Why are smiling?" he hissed then grabbed hold of him by his shoulders.

Shoving Elijah roughly into the wall, the room then echoed of Elijah's laughter.

"I've never seen you this upset over a child before, it's refreshing." Elijah said smiling even more.

Klaus let his hands fall from Elijah's shoulders, a scowl hang loose from his mouth. Klaus took a step back then walked over to the bar, and made himself a drink.

"This child isn't just some ordinary child, he's my son I will not have him, in any kind of danger. Caroline can't protect him like I can, she's human now. I can protect them both. You must bring me to them." Klaus said calmly.

Elijah nodded his head with agreement, "I agree with you, but I think we need to do this as a family, me and you and Rebecca too. This is are chance at a second chance Niklaus, don't you see we can be a family again, a prober family." Elijah said as he placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus looked up at him his face blank with no expression, "I think you're right brother." Klaus admitted.

Elijah grinned happily as his eyes beamed with joy. "I'll make a few phone calls, and get one of my best man, to watch over them until it's time for us to make our move." Elijah announced while reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Klaus downed his drink in one swift sip, then nodded his head. "Make sure they can keep her safe too!" Klaus advised.

Elijah laughed lightly "I will." he shouted out while walking out the room.

Klaus waited until he couldn't hear Elijah's footsteps, before flashing into his study room. He sat at his desk searching around for his pencils and paper. His artist side of him had an itch, an itch to draw _her_. His sweet Caroline, the mother of his child.

As he put pencil to paper his mind went on a wonder, he wondered what his son would look like in the flesh. He'd seen a few pictures of him, but he desperately ache to see him.

Klaus hadn't thought for one second he would be happy, to have a son. But he felt like the happiest man in the world, and the mother of his child was Caroline, the love of his life.

Once Klaus gets to meet his son he promised himself, he'll never let him or Caroline go. Even if he has to battle for them he'll do anything in his power, to make sure he's in their life for good.

* * *

Stefan had woken up before Nikolas or Caroline had, so he decided to cheer them both up by cooking them some breakfast.

Nikolas woke up by the smell of bacon in the air, he jumped out of his bed and raced into the kitchen. He watched as Stefan flipped the bacon over, and started to butter the bread.

"Good Morning." Stefan said smiling, he had heard Nikolas's waking, before he had come into the kitchen.

"Morning." Nikolas mumbled under his breath, he felt nervous around Stefan. Nikolas sat down at the table, Stefan came over and poured him some, apple juice.

Caroline still hadn't woken up so Stefan just made enough, for him and Nikolas. Stefan put the bacon sandwiches down, on the table and sat opposite Nikolas.

Nikolas began eating into his bacon sandwiches. "So what's you're name, you never did tell me." Nikolas blurted out. Stefan looked over at him, and smiled.

"Stefan is my name and yours?" Stefan asked laughing amused. Nikolas dropped his sandwich, and held his hand out for Stefan. Stefan's eyes lit up with laughter, "Nikolas but you can call me Nik, that's what mummy calls." he said.

Stefan shook his head trying his best not to laugh, "That's a..cute name." Stefan said knowing it sounded, awfully close to Niklaus.

"How old are you Nik?" Stefan wondered. "I'm five but I'll be six next year." Nikolas said joyfully. "You'll be a big boy soon." Stefan chuckled.

"I will then I'll be able to find my daddy." he whispered quietly, hoping Stefan couldn't hear him, but Stefan could.

Stefan frowned but smiled when Nikolas looked up at him. "Is it a school day today?" Stefan asked Nikolas. "Nope, we have a week off because it's school holidays." he cheered then took, a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Well then I guess we can do something fun today then, just as long as you're mother isn't working." Stefan insisted. "Really? Can we go to the zoo? Pretty please!" Nikolas asked jumping up and down, in his seat with a great big grin, on his face.

"Of course we can go ever where you want." Stefan promised laughing.

"What's happening in here?" Caroline asked as she wandered into the room, letting out a long yawn.

"Mummy mummy, Uncle Stefan said he's taking us to the zoo!" Nikolas cheered loudly as he ran, over to her hugging her legs.

Caroline laughed leaning down to pick him up, "Oh really did he now." she bubbled with laughter, "Oh please mummy, you did promise you'd take me there. Now we can all go together." Nikolas replied.

Stefan stood up smiling at the scene in front of him, he never felt this happy before. "Well if Stefan drives us there, we can go but you must go get ready, and that means brushing you're teeth Mr!" Caroline giggled.

She set him down on his feet and Nikolas dashed, off into the bath room to get himself ready. "Thank you Mummy." he shouted out as he ran.

Caroline grinned at Stefan "I didn't know you were planning, on taking us any where." she said walking over to the table. She sat down and ate the rest, of Nikolas's sandwich.

"Well this is my way of thanking you, for letting me stay the night." he said sitting back down.

"Well thanks." Caroline beamed, Stefan ate the rest of his sandwich. Then they both got themselves, ready to leave for the zoo.

The rest of the afternoon fled by for them, Stefan had bought them ice cream and hot dogs for lunch, and he even bought a few teddy's, and train set for Nikolas. Caroline thanked him and kept, telling him she would have bought it. But Stefan insisted in buying it for him.

Caroline and Stefan were sat down on a bench, they were still in the zoo. Nikolas was feeding some birds, while Caroline and Stefan chit chatted.

"Thank you again for today, you've been great with Nikolas, I have enjoyed today." Caroline chattered cheerfully. Stefan beamed with a grin, "I'm glad you have, I have too." he admitted.

Caroline looked over at Nikolas smiling wider, as he saw him jumping around laughing. "I haven't seen him this happy in ages, I think he's taken to you." Caroline commented.

Stefan was watching Nikolas too, "How long were you planning on staying?" Caroline asked turning her gaze on him.

"How long do you want me around?" he asked also turning his gaze back on her. Caroline smiled softly "for as long as you think, can cope with us for." Caroline giggled.

"Forever then." Stefan laughed. "Forever then."

* * *

A whole week had gone by and things were going great, Caroline felt safe having Stefan around. She could sleep better at night knowing, that if any thing happened Stefan would protect Nikolas.

And weirdly enough Nikolas took to Stefan, he didn't call him Daddy but Caroline was sure, he saw him as a father figure.

Stefan stopped asking her if she was going to tell Klaus, about Nikolas. She wanted to and she knew Klaus, had every right to know. But she didn't want to spoil, what they had going.

But things can't be great forever can they.

* * *

All hell broke loose when Klaus had received a phone call, from Elijah. His house was smashed to pieces, blood ran like a loose river.

Elijah had told him that his men who was spying on Caroline, had seen Caroline with Stefan. They had taken pictures of them together, with _**his**_ son.

Klaus was beyond angry he never felt his angry before, he couldn't seem to calm his burning fury. All he could see was red, bleeding red.

"How dare he think he can be the father to _**my**_ child, _**my**_son! I'm going to rip him to pieces making sure, he feels nothing but pain and misery." Klaus yelled as he laid out his promises.

"Try and calm yourself down Niklaus, you know you ruin things for yourself, when you're angry like this." Elijah said shaking his head, with disappointment.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Klaus from behind. "Shh Nik we'll make damn sure, he sees you as his father." Rebecca promised him, as she whispered in his ear.

Klaus fell down on his knees and broke out crying, both Rebecca and Elijah looked down at him in shock. Rebecca and Elijah looked over at each other, and shared a worried glance.

"Please leave, I want to be alone." Klaus growled pushing Rebecca off him. He stood up and stalked over, to the sofa and slumped down on it.

Rebecca felt her heart break seeing him like this, Elijah grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "Let's give him his space." he whispered to her. Rebecca nodded her head agreeing.

"We need to do something, before it completely breaks him Elijah. I've never ever seen his this..this broken before. I know he was obsessed with Caroline, but I didn't think he could love her." she cried out with worry.

"I know I agree, I hate seeing him like this too sister. I'll book us all tickets to New York for first thing, in the morning can you make sure we're all packed." Elijah asked.

Rebecca nodded her head, "I'll pack our things now. I just hope he doesn't hurt Stefan.." she mumbled at the end.

Elijah glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "You still feel for him?" he asked. Rebecca looked away feeling embarrassed. "Yes..I never stopped loving him. But that Elena bitch stole him away." Rebecca barked out.

"It doesn't look like he's with Elena any more. I heard she left him for Damon, so it looks like we'll all get our happy ending." Elijah chuckled before walking off.

* * *

Stefan had put Nikolas to bed with a story, Nikolas was close to drifting off to sleep. "Stefan?" he called out to him before Stefan walked out the door.

"Yes?" he asked turning around to look at Nikolas. "Will you be my new daddy?" he asked hiding under his bed sheets.

Stefan froze not knowing what to say to him, "I..I think you should ask you're mummy that." he whispered. Nikolas remanded silent still hiding, under his sheets.

Stefan then opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath. _I could have a family here, a happy life for once._ He thought to himself.

_Maybe I should talk to Caroline about this._

Stefan walked into the living room and found Caroline, dancing around the room with the music on low, he watched her from the door way, a small smile on his face.

She was a little tipsy from all the drinking she had at dinner. Stefan walked into the room making his presents known.

His arms snaked around her waist as he pressed his body, against her. He heard her moan softly. He pressed his luck and pecked a kiss on her neck.

"_Klaus_." she moaned softly. Stefan stood still pulling himself, from her body. "Caroline it's Stefan, not Klaus." he scoffed angrily.

Caroline spun around blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry.." she mumbled under her breath. "For a second there, I really thought.." he paused to shake his head looking disappointed.

Caroline frowned at him taking a small step towards him, "What did you think?" she questioned.

Stefan looked up at her not bothering to hide his scowl, "I thought that maybe we could be a family, that I could be the father to Nikolas. But I guess you still think of _him._" Stefan hissed rolling his eyes, as he spat out _his_ name.

Caroline sighed deeply letting her hands run through, her hair a few times. "I can't help it if I still think of him, I don't see you like that Stefan. You're my best friend, nothing more nothing less." she said trying to smile.

Stefan nodded his head, "I think it's for the best if I leave for a bit." he muttered out. Caroline frowned deeper but nodded her head with agreement. "Fine." she mumbled.

Stefan grabbed his jacket and put it on, Caroline watched him as he dressed. "Why don't you stay tonight, and go in the morning." she said trying to convince him to stay the night at least.

"No." he began. "I'd rather go now, get it over with." he muttered. Caroline stood still not bothering to, say goodbye. Instead she watched him walk towards her door.

"I wish you and Nikolas all the best," he whispered. He paused at the now open door, "Goodbye Caroline.." he mumbled softly before flashing away.

Her tears were falling as she walked over to her door, slamming it shut and locking it up. Caroline turned off the music and then walked into her room, stripping off her clothes, she then crawled into her bed.

Her head hitting the pillow she tried to fall asleep, but her worry came back. Now that she was alone, and human she felt weak all over again.

* * *

While Rebecca was packing their things up getting, everyone ready to leave for New York in the morning. Elijah was busy contacting their private plane pilot. Klaus had already slipped out the house.

He had used Elijah's work phone and found the address, where Caroline was living. He knew he had to go, before Stefan got his greedy claws in.

Klaus had used his vampire speed to get him to an airport, and then he used compulsion to get him on a plane.

Three hours later he arrived at Caroline's house, it was now **3am**. He knocked and banged on her door, not caring if he woke the whole neighbourhood up.

He could hear Caroline grunting and mumbling curses, under her breath. Then he heard the door, being unlocked.

Then the door creaked open, there stood half asleep Caroline, her eyes half open. "Hello?" she called out. "Caroline." he whispered.

Caroline jumped at hearing his voice, her eyes shot wide open. Her mouth opening up with shock. "Klaus.." she blurted out.

Klaus looked down at her smiling at her shocked face. "How have you been love?" he asked pushing past her.

Caroline groaned shutting the door behind them. "Klaus you have to leave now!" Caroline shouted gritting her teeth.

Klaus scoffed rolling his eyes, "No I think I'll stay." he said strolling over to her sofa. He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "Sit." he demanded once again patting the seat next to her.

"No thanks." she hissed. Klaus narrowed his eyes her her, sending her death glares. "I'd be nicer to me Caroline, seen as you never told me about my son." he spat while gritting his teeth.

Caroline looked shocked _How the hell did he know?_ Klaus chuckled. "I've known for about a week or two now. I've even seen pictures of him, so don't pretend he's not mine." he growled.

Caroline licked her lips before gulping, "What are you going to do? You can't take him from me." she asked her voice sounding worried.

Klaus sighed looking down at the seat next to him, then glancing over at her. Caroline sighed taking the hint, she walked over to him sitting down.

Klaus flashed her a wicked grin, his fingers running through her hair. "I've missed you." he admitted.

Caroline blushed hating herself for it, she hated the effect he had on her. "Have you missed me love?" he asked as his finger tips ran from her hair, to her face slowly crawling down to her neck. She shivered feeling butterflies bash around her stomach.

Caroline beamed up at him, "I have and I hate myself for it." she admitted while whispering out her confession.

Klaus chuckled deeply, "I'm glad to hear it, but I just wonder was you ever going to tell him about him?" he asked eager to know.

"No." she admitted truthfully. "Why?" he asked sounding hurt.

Caroline frowned "I'm human now and I didn't, know how you were going to react..you can't blame me for that." she whispered.

Klaus frowned but nodded his head understanding, what she was saying. "I know love, I just wished I was there for you. I wish I had been there, for his birth." he mumbled looking away from her.

Caroline smiled genuinely she placed her hand on his shoulder, he leaned into her soft touch.

"He's called Nikolas." she said. Klaus looked over at her, putting two and two together. "I named him after you." she laughed lightly. "Only because I never thought, you'd be sitting here." she said continuing to laugh.

"Me to." he laughed with her letting his anger escape him. He was about to speak again until he heard a soft voice, interrupted him.

"Mummy where's Stefan gone?" Nikolas asked while he rubbed his eyes, yawning out. Caroline jumped at hearing Nikolas's voice.

Nikolas stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them, and looked over at Caroline and Klaus. Nikolas gasped loudly before racing over to Klaus jumping, onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he yelled loudly. Klaus froze as Nikolas, jumped on him but he soon warmed up, and hugged his son back.

Caroline smiled at the scene it made her heart, want to burst with happiest. "Mummy look daddy's finally, come home." he cried with joy.

Klaus glanced over at Caroline and smiled at her, she grinned back. She whipped her eyes as her tears of joy, were running down her face.

Nikolas snuggled his face into Klaus's neck hugging him tighter, Klaus laughed as he rubbed his son's back.

"Nikolas how are you so sure he's you're father?" she asked him. Nikolas laughed "Because he looks just like me." he mumbled.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other with pure joy, "Why don't you go back to bed it's late, and -" Nikolas interrupted her.

"Noo! He might leave me again, please don't leave me daddy!" he busted out crying and held onto Klaus tighter.

Klaus frowned down at him feeling so guilty, even though he hadn't know about him before, he felt guilty for not being there for him.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise you." Klaus whispered to him, kissing the top of his head. Nikolas looked up at him, and Klaus whipped away his tears.

"Why don't I carry you to bed, and I'll read you to sleep?" Klaus asked. Nikolas nodded his head, then Klaus stood up and carried him to bed.

Caroline waited in her bed room while Klaus read to Nikolas, until he fell asleep. Klaus knocked on her door, "Come in." she mumbled.

Klaus walked in and closed the door behind him, he sat down on the bed next to her. Caroline was looking down at her hands as she played with them. "So." she mumbled.

"I want to be apart of his life Caroline, and I don't care what you say. I will be there for him, he's my son and I-" Caroline cut him off with a kiss.

Caroline pulled away after kissing him for a few minutes, "I want you to be in his life." she grinned happily. "But what about you, do you want me to be in yours?" he asked licking his lips, reminding himself of her lips.

Caroline blushed bright red rolling her eyes playfully, "Yes." she said biting her bottom lip. Klaus smirked before leaning in closer to her face. "Good." he muttered before crashing his lips down on hers.

Klaus attacks her lips furiously as he presses her back, into the mattress. His lips moving away from her mouth, to her neck.

"I'm going to make you pay, for making me wait five years to touch you, like this again." he mumbled against her throat.

Caroline gulped with excitement, "Good." she giggled, he smirked at her approval.

"But right now I need you now!" he growled lustfully, his eyes glowing down at her with hunger.

His lips was on hers kissing her roughly, as his hands began to unzip her jeans. Pulling them down and off her legs, he ripped off her top in one swift move.

Caroline gasped forgetting how fast vampires can be. Klaus pulled away giving her a little peck on the lips, his hands started to work on his clothes, removing his t-shirt and then his jeans. He stepped out of them and then pulled down his boxers, throwing them aside.

Caroline couldn't help but stare at his erection she had also forgotten, how huge he was. She was horny as hell, she hadn't had sex in a long long time! She need this desperately.

It's not long before her bra and thong are removed from her, his mouth comes crashing down on her soft nipple, his tongue licking and sucking at it. It instantly becomes hard, he then moves onto the next one doing the same thing to it.

His hand trailed down to her sex, dipping two of his fingers into her pussy. A moan leaving her, Caroline squeezes her eyes shut.

Klaus looked down at her lustfully while he pumps his fingers, in and out. He moved fast in and out, while Caroline moaned and groaned, her hands gripping onto his shoulders.

He couldn't take it any more and pulled out of her pussy, Caroline's eyes shot open a groaned leaving her, at the loss of his fingers.

He chuckled while he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking off her juices while looking at her, and Caroline watched him and licked her lips.

He smirked against her lips as he brought his face down to her, then kissed her hard. Licking at her bottom lip, begging for her to open. And she did so he slipped his tongue inside of her, Caroline moaned as she tasted her own juices.

Her fingers ran in his hair pulling and tugging at his soft curls, "Klaus please." she moaned loudly. "I need you." she growled before biting down on his lip.

Klaus hissed out while his hands went to her thighs, spreading her legs wide open for him.

Positioning his member in front, of her wet entrance. He holds onto her waist and thrusts deeply into her, Caroline groans loudly as her hands clap down on his shoulder, her nails digging into his flesh.

Caroline moans his name loudly as he pounds into her with indescribable force. "Klausss!" she moans louder, as her pussy stretches around his huge cock.

His thrusting becomes harder and faster, and Caroline feels like she's going to explode any second now. He holds her hips down as she moves with, his hard thrusts.

"Caroline." he grunts out her name, "You feel so damn good." he moans. Caroline blushes as she feels him lifting her up, so he can smack her bottom hard.

"You're so tight." he grunts while Caroline cries out with pleasure, as he hits her g-spot.

"Only for me." he whispers. "Yes!" she cries out as he pounds harder. "Don't stop Klaus, please don't stop." she moans.

Caroline bites her lip as he continues to hit her g-spot. "You're mine!" he growls out. Caroline nods her head, "Yes! I'm all yours." she moans.

Caroline screams out as she releases, she feels Klaus is close behind. His cock throbbing inside of her pussy, then he sighs as he releases inside of her. He roars loudly as he does.

He pulls out of her then falls down next to her, pulling her with him. She hugs him closer to her sweaty body, wanting to keep his warmth near her.

"I love you." he mumbles out as he kisses her forehead. Caroline blushes feeling her butterflies, wake up.

"I love you too." she replies back, saying nothing but the truth.

They hug each other for a few minutes, staying silent not wanting to spoil the moment. "Caroline please let me turn you back please." he begged.

Caroline glanced up at him, "What." she mumbled. Klaus looked so sad and hurt, it was a slight shock to her, she hadn't seen him like this before, it was new to her but she liked it. It showed his human side.

"Please let me turn you back into a vampire, I don't want to lose you again." he whispered ignoring, his tears that fell from his eyes.

Caroline smiled while whipping away his tears, "Oh Klaus you big softy." she chuckled lightly. Klaus growls narrowing his eyes. "I mean it Caroline, I can not lose you or Nikolas, not now not ever!" he howls his voice full of seriousness.

Caroline couldn't help but grin widely at him, she then leaned him to his face their foreheads touching. She places a soft kiss to his mouth. "I'll never leave you, nether will Nikolas, he already loves you." she laughs.

"But if you stay human you'll age then die and I can't, I won't let that happen! I love you too much, to let you." he says before kissing her back.

Caroline sighs as she places her hands on his naked chest, "How about we make a deal." she says glancing up at him.

"I wanted to have a son and a daughter, so if we try and have a girl, I'll give birth to her then you can turn me, then second she's out of me." she laughs.

"Deal." he agrees instantly. Caroline chuckles at his eagerness. "Well then we better start making babies then." she winks at him before giggling.

Klaus smirks wickedly before kissing her hard.

* * *

Months had gone by and everything had changed, Klaus had bought them a new house to live in. Nikolas grew close to Klaus and soon enough, he stopped being scared that Klaus would, leave him in the night.

Nikolas had met Rebecca and Elijah and they all got on, Rebecca managed to hunt down Stefan, and poured her heart out to him.

They ended up getting married and moved away, but they still kept in touch with everyone. Elijah was secretly in touch with Katherine, and he asked Klaus for him to pardon her. Which he did thanks to Caroline.

Caroline gave birth to a baby girl named, Isabella Mikaelson. They also changed Nikolas's name from Forbes to Mikaelson.

Both Klaus and Caroline kept to their promise, he turned her back into a vampire a week after giving birth. He felt a bit happier knowing, she wouldn't die from old age.

But they were both still wondering what to do with their children, they didn't know for sure wither, they should turn them when their old enough.

But they agreed to tell them the whole truth when they were eighteen, and if they wanted to turn into one, they would but they wouldn't force them.

Even if it killed them to watch them die.

Caroline and Stefan put their little fight behind them, choosing not to tell Klaus or Rebecca about it.

* * *

_I'm so sorry this is soo long! I didn't mean for it to be that long, but it turn out to be this long sorry again! Well I hope you enjoyed it this will be that last part of this story, but more shall come. So keep you're eyes peeled._

Pretty please **Review **_&amp; _**Follow **&amp; **Favourite **it. Much love from Bambi x


	4. Mine

**Don't really know what to rate this, no smut but there is swearing so maybe Rated _M_. This is just a random drabble, Enjoy!**

**.**

_**mine**._

_**.**_

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked as his eyes roamed up and down her body, licking his lips with excitement.

Caroline shivered at his haunting gaze, she wrapped her jacket closer to her body, as if to hide herself from him.

"I'm Stefan's best friend, and I demand you let him free!" she hissed trying to sound confident, she didn't want him to think she was scared of him, even though deep down she was shitting herself.

After all Klaus is well known for being an evil bastard.

A loud chuckled echoed through the room, only then did Caroline look around the room. Another shiver running down her spine and she noticed, she was all alone with the big bad hybrid.

_Shit! _Caroline thought as she began to panic in her head.

Caroline sunk further into the sofa she was sat on, Klaus watched her with his smug smirk coming back in place.

They were in his living room sat with a drink, of fresh blood each. He had offered a neck for her, but Caroline refused.

"And what makes you think I'll just hand him right over?" he asked with amusement clear in his eyes.

Caroline gulped down her fears, and looked him dead on. "Because I have something to offer you." she whispered suddenly not feeling so confident.

Klaus looked interested suddenly, he leaned closer to her. "Oh really? And what do you have to offer me?" he asked a glint of hunger coming into his eyes, as his gaze began to wonder her body once again.

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not me!" she spat out. Annoyed at him for thinking she offer herself over to him. _How dare him!_

Klaus laughed darkly as his eyes came back up to hers, their gaze locking. "Shame, I'd love to explore everything you're body has to offer." he purrs as he licks him lips.

Caroline glares at him as she digs her nails into the palm of her hands. "I can offer you better than me, I know where Katherine is." she spoke loudly.

Klaus smirked at her then he stood up on his feet, and walked behind her. His hot breath blowing on her neck. "I already know where she is." he blew in her ear.

Her goosebumps forming on her skin, shivers not stopping to run. "What?.." she breathed out then licked her dry lips.

"So what else can you have offer me?" he chuckled low. Caroline sighed closing her eyes for a few seconds, before turning herself around slowly.

Their faces inches apart, Caroline stared down at his mouth, he noticed her starting and smirked wickedly. Caroline blushed when she knew she had been caught.

"I want to see Stefan first, before I make any offers." she whispered.

Klaus didn't looked pleased but nodded his head slowly, then he stood up straight stalking off to somewhere. He returned with a cheeky grin on his face.

Stefan came out after him covered in blood head to toe, Caroline gasped with horror. "Stefan!" she shouted over to him. She slide to her knees, she reached out to him. But Klaus pulled him away from her.

"Ah, no touching. You said you wanted to see him not touch him!" Klaus said whist chuckling.

Caroline growled out her eyes glaring at him. She then flashed over to him shoving him roughly into the wall. Her fangs falling out of her gums.

Klaus just laughed loudly at her clearly just amused with her, not angry. With a flick of his hand, he pushed Caroline away sending her crashing, down on the floor with a bang.

"I wouldn't do that again love. I wouldn't want to hurt you." he chuckled smugly.

Stefan who had been watching them, tried to race over to her, but Klaus reached to her before he did. Klaus's hands were wrapped around, Caroline's neck giving her a little choke.

"Please..don't hurt her!" Stefan begged and pleaded at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes at Stefan, "I will when Caroline agrees to her offer." he purred in her ear loudly.

Caroline gasped for air as he squeezed a little bit harder, if she was still human she would have died by now.

"What offer?" Stefan growled out.

Klaus ran one of his hands down her cheek. "Well Caroline here, offer herself in return for you're freedom."

Caroline groaned and shook her body trying, to free herself from his hold. "Don't even think about it, love." he growled harshly in her ear, then bite down on her ear lope.

"Caroline don't do it!" Stefan groaned loudly as he tried, to get on his feet.

"Rebecca come down here at once, before your play toy escapes!" Klaus shouted out.

Rebecca stormed into the room and grabbed hold of Stefan, smashing him back down on the floor. Stefan growled out in pain.

"Please stop! Don't hurt him, I'll do what ever you want! Just don't hurt him." Caroline cried out.

Klaus chuckled darkly in her ear before placing a wet kiss, to her neck. "Good girl." he whispered against her skin.

"Rebecca you and Stefan may leave now." he glared at her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes before picking Stefan up, and flashing out the room.

"But-But you said.." Caroline began to say before Klaus spun her around.

Their eyes meeting he was smirking at her again, she began to hate his stupid sexy smirk.

"Did you really think I'd just let Stefan go?" he said as his hand ran up and down her back.

Caroline began to cry softly, her body shaking slightly. Klaus frowned at her but pulled her closer to his body, "Shh, shh don't cry love. If you please me, I promise you nothing but the best for you. You'll never want anything, again." he whispered softly.

Caroline tried not to listen to him, she wanted to push him away when she felt his arms, wrapping around her small figure.

But his warm body was too temping to turn down. He held her close to him until she stopped crying, he pulled her away a few inches to look at her.

Caroline refused to look him in the eyes, he grabbed hold of her chin, and pulled her face up and then their gaze met.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" she asked.

"Never." he smirked again.

Caroline sighed deeply nothing he was speaking the truth, she was like a fly being caught in a spiders web. They never do escape.

She was doomed for life, and being a vampire life is never ending.

"We're leaving Mystic Falls in the morning just so you know, and we're never coming back." he said.

Caroline began to panic then, "What? I can't leave my mum!" she growled out. Klaus shook his head at, looking displeased at her behaviour.

"You can and you will!" he shouted rolling his eyes at her.

Caroline pushed him away and flashed over to the front door, but before she could leave Klaus was behind her, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist, pulling her back into hell.

Her body was rather too close to his, his fangs very close to her neck. Daring to break her skin, "I wouldn't try that again, unless you want to be punished." he growled seductively in her ear.

Caroline groaned and elbowed him in his stomach. Klaus hissed out as he leaned down, Caroline made a run for it.

Racing around his house she flashed into a room, slamming the door shut. She hadn't realised she was gone into his bed room, shouting at herself.

Klaus stalked after her listening to where she had gone, a small smirk coming up on his lips. _I guess she want to be punished after all.._ he chuckled to himself.

"Oh Caroline, come out where ever you are." he teased. Caroline's heart was beating roughly against, her crib cage.

She tried so hard to calm herself, so he wouldn't hear her heart beat. But it was too late, he kicked his door in.

Caroline stared at him as Klaus stood still in his door way. She could see his hunger crawling back in his eyes, gasping as her gaze fell down to the bulge begging to come out of his jeans.

Klaus then slowly walked into his room, each step he took towards her, she took two backwards. Until she couldn't move any more.

He stood inches way from her, there breaths hitting each others skin.

His cold finger was under her chin pulling her face higher up, Caroline knew what was coming.

Their first kiss.

His kiss was soft and sweet Caroline felt herself soaking into him, she thought he was going to be rough and nasty.

But he shocked her.

Not that she was complaining, she was enjoying the kiss.

Caroline was the first to pull away, to catch her breath, their foreheads touching. Both of them breathing hard, their eyes melting into each other.

Klaus pulled away from her then, Caroline frowned slightly. "You have an hour to say goodbye to you're friends and family, and if you're not back here with in an hour, I'll hunt you down and kill everyone you love." he said calmly.

Caroline frowned deeper, a look of horror on her pretty little face. His hand reached out to stroke her cheeks, "You're mine now love, so don't bother to run and hide. Because I'll find you, and punish you." he smirked as his eyes lit up with thrills.

Caroline gulped but nodded her head, "Ok." she managed to whisper out.

"What about Stefan?" she asked. Klaus groaned rolling his eyes. "He's Rebecca's toy now, don't worry about him." he mumbled before walking out the room.

Caroline stood there watching him leave, her hand came up to her mouth. She felt a weird need to feel his lips on her again.

A burning eagerness to have more then just a kiss. And that frightened her, what had his kiss done to her?

**.**

* * *

So this is just a random drabble, no smutt! :( sorry! Haha I plan on writing a dark Klaus very soon, I'm still working on it but I don't want to rush it. Hopefully you'll like this story.

If so pretty please leave a **review **&amp; **follow** &amp; **favourite **it.


	5. Christmas day

Totally random, so don't take it to heart. There will be mistakes, as there always is.

_Rated **T**? No smut this time unfortunately._

_**Enjoy**._

* * *

_**C**hristmas **d**ay._

It was a very ice cold, windy morning at Mystic Falls airport. There was only a few souls in sight. Only whispered words and loud yawns were heard.

The only people she could see were couples snuggled, together in this frightfully cold airport. And there she sat on her own some, freezing to death as she sat patiently, waiting for her flight to arrive.

Her eyes feel down to that second ticket she had in her icy hands, **_why hadn't I asked someone else to come with me?_** She thought to herself. A long yet quiet sigh left her lips, before she licked her bottom lip warm.

If only he hadn't cheated on her, she wouldn't be going on this dreadful holiday alone. High school sweethearts they were, now she missed she never even met him. The bastard.

Yeah he kissed a few girls while they were in college, but Caroline soon got over it. She had no choice really, everyone and I mean everyone from their small town, were hoping they would get married.

Caroline knew her family too well, and knew they would be very disappointed in her, if she didn't marry Tyler even if he did sleep around..a lot!

In Liz's and Bill's eyes, love meant nothing. Nothing at all they made it very clear, they didn't marry out of love.

They only cared for money, a bad eager for more money and power. And seen as Tyler's father is the mayor, of Mystic Falls and his family are all millionaires. They thought it was very fitting for Caroline, to be married to him.

Caroline still had yet to tell them the bad news, the news of their break up. Caroline wasn't going to live her life, like her parents. She wanted a happy family, real happy family not a fake one.

She wants a great career being a fashion designer, even if it meant losing her family over it. This break up with Tyler made her open her eyes, to the real world. The world is a very big place and nothing or no one was going to stand in her way.

She felt reborn almost.

* * *

**.,**

* * *

"I mean it Niklaus! This is you're last and final warning, I'm sick and tired of pulling you're lazy ass, into my office everyday. Do you honestly think I like seeing you, twenty-four fucking seven. Because I don't!" roared an angry and annoyed nerdy man.

It nearly made Klaus roll over with a fit of laughter, Klaus was much taller than his boss, and a hell of a lot stronger.

A small sneaking smirk spread across Klaus's face, as he watched on as his tiny boss continued to ramble on, Klaus couldn't give a shit what he was saying.

So what his boss was sick and tired of yelling at him everyday, Klaus was sick and tired of listening to this man yell at him. Klaus may be the first assistant to this pig, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let this idiot, tell him what to do.

"So are you saying if I mess up again, I'm what fired?" Klaus asked trying to hide the humour in his tone.

His boss, Eric was his name. Rolled his eyes so much Klaus swears, he nearly saw them fall out. A low grumbling noise fell from Eric's mouth. Eric then looked up at Klaus with a hint of a glare in his eyes.

"Yes! That's actually what I'm saying. Now leave before I change my mind, we're short staffed today, so I'll need you to help serve customers today." Eric mumbled out angrily.

Klaus sighed deeply as he too rolled his eyes, "And I don't want to hear no complaining either!" Eric shouted as he practically shoved Klaus out of his office.

"Great, I get to serve the idiots of the world..just fucking great." Klaus growled under his breath, sending glares to his co workers, warning them his hatred look. They all knew too well not to mess with Klaus, the few that were working looked away from him.

Hours seemed to pass by and there still hadn't been any customers, Klaus told the two front counter staff, to go on their breaks seen as there wasn't any customers.

It wasn't until a few customers came up to the front counter, looking to be served. Did he regret sending them, he hated working with the public especially at airports. Those customers were the worst.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Caroline found herself hungry from being so angry, she had just found out that her flight had been delayed an hour. Which meant two hours in her head.

Because Mystic Falls airport was so small there was only one, food bar.** Food 2 go **it was called. It was starting to get a few people in it, _**they must be on my flight**_. She thought as she started to walk towards the front counter.

She took notice of the staff member severing the lady in front of her. He looked snappy and irradiated, his eyes were boiling with bad temper.

Caroline then looked past his displeased face, and noticed how handsome he was. How his scruffy stubble, suited him very well. Caroline does like them ruff and ready...

His baby blue eyes had a hint of softness to them, she nearly moaned out loud, when she heard his beautifully gorgeous British accent, escaping out of his big and juicy red, lush lips.

A wicked thought creped into her mind as she watched, his lips move as he spoke. A small blush burned her cheeks, as she felt his stare on her. They were met for only a few seconds, she felt a taunting feeling deep inside of her. Her stomach began to bubble.

After finally severing the lady in front of her, Caroline moved in her place. Feeling like a teenager again, she looked up at him.

She could have died when she saw him smirking clearly, _**he must have seen me starring at him lips! Dear god why?!**_

"And what can I get for you love?" he asked a teasing taunt, hiding in there. Caroline coughed and smiled a little, _**he called me love!**_ "I'd like fries and a diet coke please." she asked feel awkward under his stare.

"What size?" he asked with a wicked smirk hanging from his lips.

Caroline nearly gasped she swears she blushed the brightest, red blush ever! "Just..Er just medium will do thanks.." she looked away from him, too embarrassed to look at him again.

Klaus chuckled under his breath at seeing her blush so much, "Are you sure? We have larger too." he laughed. Caroline blushed again refusing to look at him.

"no I like medium."

_**no I don't.**_

Klaus then charged her and Caroline paid him still not, even glancing at him. Klaus then got her fries and drink, ready and handed it over to her. Caroline mumbled a thank you and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out after her. Caroline froze on the spot, as she held the tray in her hands. Slowly turning around, she looked at him whist biting her bottom lip, with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Yes?" she manged to mumble out. _**God how old are you Caroline? You're not a little girl any more! Women up!**_

"I was just wondering if I could get you're number." he said with confidence, and a little wink at the end.

"No." she said with a smile hanging from her mouth. "No? And why not?" he asked looking and sounding offended.

Caroline laughed shaking her head as she laughed, she stepped closer to the counter. "Well I don't know you, and you don't know me." she paused to smile as she searched his body, for a name tag, he was wearing a white shirt which meant he must be a manager.

"I don't even know you're name." she laughed again. "But I'm flattered." she grinned before spinning around, on her feet and walking away.

Klaus screwed his face up as her turn down hit him. Klaus felt..weird, he had never been turned down before, it was refreshing. But he hoped to never feel it again!

Klaus then walked around the front counter and walked over, to the table where Caroline was sitting down. Caroline nearly bust out laughing when she saw him, stalk over to her like a spoil child, upset when they didn't get what they wanted.

"Look it looks like you don't always get turned down.-" she stopped speaking as he interrupted her. "No I don't, the ladies love me." he smirked.

Caroline laughed loudly, "Well I don't." she said taking her turn to smirk. "As I was saying.." she mumbled trying to stop her laughter, as Klaus looked hurt by her comment.

"I'm trying to be nice here, and turn you down nicely. I'm not interested I'm newly single and I-" yet again he interrupted her.

Sitting down across from her with a great big cheeky grin on his face, "Newly single huh, you know what they say you should do when, you're newly single don't you?" he asked with a sexy smirk again.

Caroline shook her head with a little laugh, she raised her eye brow, "No. what do they say?" she asked, interested to hear what he was going to say.

"Fuck."

"Huh?"

He laughed well almost giggled like a child. He then darted out his tongue and let it, run across his lips. He was teasing her, as her eyes dared to watch every single move.

"They say sex can help you move on, and we all love sex don't we." he chuckled winking at her once again.

"Maybe I'm a virgin, and maybe I don't need help to move on." she said teasing him right back.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Sure you're a virgin." he mumbled. "No I'm not, but I don't go around fucking every guy in sight like you." she laughed.

"Oh I don't go around fucking every guy I see, I just fuck hot girls I see." he purred out, his voice pouring out seduction.

Caroline scoffed "Well you ain't going to fuck me Mr!" she grumbled. She was horny as hell! She hadn't had sex in months, Tyler felt that he shouldn't fuck her while he was cheating on her. So Caroline hadn't had sex in a very long time!

Maybe new Caroline can wait, just long enough so she can have fun with this guy..what was his name again?

"We'll see." he winked.

"You haven't even told me you're name, you're not very gentlemanly are you." she said rolling her eyes.

Klaus then held his hand out for her, "Klaus, but you may call me Nik. Well when you're screaming it out later on." he chuckled.

Caroline just rolled her eyes again, he shook his hand in her face. Caroline sighed but put her hand in his, but instead of shaking it. Klaus placed a wet kiss to it. They eyes glued onto each others.

"And you're name?" he asked. Caroline was speechless for a few seconds, "Caro..Caroline." she muttered out. A small blush creeping back onto her cold cheeks, warming them up.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he complemented with a smile.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a woman." she huffed out.

Klaus chuckled under his breath, a slow smirk came back onto his mouth. "Oh I know." he whispered.

"NIKLAUS!" roared loudly across the room. It came from the front counter, and there stood a tiny slim man, charging across the room towards them.

Caroline looked on with confused eyes, then Eric marched over to Klaus. "There's customers over there waiting to be served, and they tell me that they have been waiting ages for you!" he shouted very loud, everyone in the **Food 2 Go** looked on with close eyes.

Caroline felt bad and embarrassed for Klaus, she felt it was her fault, she had gotten him into to trouble.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Klaus shouted back standing up, on his feet as both men sized each other up.

Eric gulped but didn't back down, "I told you this was you're last-" Klaus didn't let him finish.

"My last and only warning, yeah I remember I do have a brain thanks." Klaus hissed out. Caroline sat there blushing with embarrassment, while she watched both men continue to argue.

They exchanged harsh words to each other, and threatened each other. Until Eric told Klaus is was hired, and to collect his things and leave the building.

Klaus then answered him back with a punch and told him, to stuff his job. Klaus stormed off and got his things, and left giving Eric one last punch.

Caroline had text Bonnie telling her everything that had happened.

B;

"_Omg! How hot is he though? I bet being fired on Christmas day must suck."_

**C**;

"_Very! But that's not the point I feel bad, it's kind of my fault I got him fired."_

**B**;

"_Not really how did you know, you were going to catch his eyes. Why don't you give him that spare ticket, and go to Paris with him."_

**C**;

"_What?! Go to Paris with a random guy I just met, and do what with him?"_

**B**;

"_Erm have lots of sex with him LOL!"_

**C**;

"_No! That's what old Caroline would do, the one before she met Tyler. I'm not like that any more Bonnie, and anyway I'm trying to be a newer Caroline."_

**B**;

"_Why are you trying to change yourself all the time? Men have sex with strangers all the time, it's not like you're dating anyone. You're not breaking any crime, you're just having sex with him. What's the worst that can happen?"_

**C**;

"_Hmm, I guess you're right. It's just weird asking him, he might not want to talk to me now."_

**B**;

"_You won't know until you ask ;) go get him honey, oh &amp; use protection!"_

**C**;

"_Eww! All I'm going to do is ask if he wants to come with me, and if..if it leads to sex then we'll have sex, but it doesn't mean I'll jump him when I get the chance."_

**B**;

"_Caroline you're going to Paris! Paris known for it's city of love, yeah you guys might not fall in love, but you'll defo fuck that's for sure."_

**C**;

"_Well I'll prove you wrong! I can go to Paris with a random stranger, and not have sex with him. Even if he's so damn sexy, and you just want to dip him in chocolate..."_

**B**;

"_God you need sex! And fast."_

**C**;

"_Shut up! I don't need sex."_

**B**;

"_Have fun in Paris ;) tell me everything when you get back, and I mean everything! I want details maybe, even pictures too ;)"_

**C**;

"_Lol, maybe."_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Caroline looked all over for him but couldn't find him, which disappointed her. Not that she was planning on having, mad and wild sex with him..or anything...

Slumping back down on the hard chair, while she wait another ten minutes, before her plane arrived.

She pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag, and unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. She nearly choked on it, when she saw Klaus, holding her phone in his hands, a devilish smirk on his lips made her blush.

_**Please god! Please tell me he hasn't read any of them texts to Bonnie.**_

"So you want to dip me in chocolate huh?" he purred, while his eyes slowly crawled up her body, then to her eyes.

Caroline tried so hard to stop blushing so hard, but he had that effect on her. "I..." she stopped too embarrassed to speak.

She reached for her phone instead but Klaus held it up in her air, so Caroline stood up and jumped up and down, trying to grab it. But he was much taller, so she couldn't reach for it.

"Just.." she groaned, "Give me my phone back." she growled as she put her hands on her hips.

He chuckled then leaned down, so close his breath hit her cheeks. "What's the magic word?" he taunted with a wink.

A deep and annoyed sigh left her body, "Please." she mumbled out.

"Please what?"

"Please can you give me back my phone, even though you so kindly stole it from me." she said sarcastically. Klaus chuckled darkly but nodded his head, then handed back her phone.

Caroline grabbed hold of it, ignoring the burning sparks she felt, when their skin touched. She then threw her phone, into her bag and zipped it up.

Caroline sat back down and began eating her chocolate bar, ignoring him completely. Klaus stood there, watching her.

"Well aren't you going to ask me?" he teased putting his hands, into his front pockets.

Caroline looked up at him, "Ask you what?" she asked, even though she knew what he meant.

"I'd love to come to Paris with you Caroline..if You'll still have me?" he asked giving her his best puppy eyes, softening her up instantly.

Caroline sighed but nodded her head smiling, "Sure." "Do you have you're passport thought?" she asked.

Klaus laughed, "Yes I work or use to work at an airport, you always had to have you're passport with me."

"Oh."

"So sex then?"

Caroline burst out laughing, her body shaking with her. "Did you read all of them?" she asked after her laughing fit.

Klaus sat there watching her with a big grin on his face, her light and happiness lit him up inside. Something new, something he had never felt before. It was nice.

"Yes I have, and I'm quite shocked you didn't know, Paris was known as the city of love." he said grinning from ear to ear.

Caroline giggled happily. "Don't be getting any ideas Mr! We won't be having any sex or falling in love." she said biting her lip when she noticed how much she was smiling.

"We'll see." he chuckled. Caroline then glanced over at him, and their eyes locked on.

Caroline couldn't handle all the butterflies flying around, deep inside of her. It felt like she was fit to burst. She was so excited she stopped biting her lip, and she mouth curled up into a grin.

Klaus leaned down close to her face, their eyes glowing with lust. Klaus continued to lean closer to her, until their mouths were inches away.

Caroline took a deep breath then licked her lips, her nervous taking over slightly. She really thought he was going to kiss her.

But instead he kissed to corner of her mouth to her disappointed. A small sigh left her lips, well it was more of a moan but Caroline is calling it a sigh.

_**Yeah we'll see, we'll see how long I can last without jumping him. **_

"I think our plane is boarding now." he whispered in her ear. "Oh..Ok." she breathed out.

They both stood up them and he helped carry her suitcase for her, Caroline followed on behind him. A rushing feeling of excitement running around her body, like crazy.

_**There's no way in hell I'll fall for this man, I hardly know him. I mean Paris can't really do that can it?.. **_Caroline thought to herself as she raced on the plane.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**So I've finally got my internet back! I'm never moving again, this is the third time moving in 6 months, I hope we settle this time. ****But anyway I hope you all enjoy this, this is totally random. No Smut I know I'm sorry! Forgive me. But I do hope you like this one.**

**If you do please leave a review &amp; keep following.**

**Much love Bambi x**


	6. Land of the Dead

**Title; **The land of the dead.

**Summary;** This was the lost now found story of Caroline Forbes, the girl who caught the eye of an evil man, who stole her away from her home, to never be found again.

* * *

**.**

_**C**aroline._

**.**

* * *

She was such a sweet innocent girl, she really was. Everyone loved her, for who she was. She had a heart of gold.

Cared for everyone, helped people in need.

The only people who didn't share the same kindness, were her parents. Liz and Bill Forbes, too busy to notice her disappearance.

Laughter filled the air as her dress swung around her, as she danced and danced around the fire. Her dress was dark red as blood, her hair was curly and blonde and bright as the sun.

But the sun wasn't out, the night's sky was shinning bright down upon Caroline and her drunken friends.

They were out in the woods for a friends birthday party, they knew they shouldn't have been out there that night.

There were secrets, whispers about _that_ forest they were now in.

Wolfs and vampires were claimed to hunt there. But they were dared to stay one night out there, but Caroline was the only one standing.

Elena, Bonnie and Tyler and Matt were fast asleep on the cold ground, pasted out from booze. If it wasn't for the drink Caroline wouldn't be dancing around right now.

Her happy laughter seemed to awaken something, or _**someone**_. The more she danced the louder her laughter got.

It was as if she was bewitched, the flames off the fire had crept into the pours of her skin.

Even the rippling loud roar of an animal, couldn't break the spell.

A shadow in the bushes watched her with very close eyes, and as the wind turned and the weather came crashing down on her, the rain drowned her.

The shadows eyes lit up as they continued to watch her swish and sway. The rain washed away the fire, and Caroline stopped dancing, with a great big frown upon her face.

Her eyes glanced around to find her friends still fast asleep, with a roll of her eye, Caroline laid down on the ground next to Bonnie and Elena, and snuggled up to them.

Closing her eyes she soon fell into a deep sleep, not knowing the beast, the whispers had warned them about, was now sniffing her out.

To remember her scent.

* * *

**.**

_Caroline_

**.**

* * *

He waited and waited for what seemed centuries for him, all for _**her**_, he was desperate for her to be **his**.

To feel flesh on flesh, to taste to lick and kiss her juicy skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, to leave tiny and big bite to warn others off of her.

She was to never touch another, like he would touch her. She was doomed from the start.

Tonight would be the night he would call for her, and she would come to him. Run to him in the moon night but for now he would wait, in the deep and dark shadows. Away from the sun's light.

For now she was free, but only till the sun shined bright. And then he would call her his.

* * *

**.**

_Caroline_

**.**

* * *

"_**Oh Caroline**__,_

_My sweet sweet Caroline." _

He called for her, shouting and echoing her name in the wind.

A witch on his side, she cast his spell for him just as he had asked, she knew far too well to do as he asked.

Her name had trigged the spell, making the wind twist and turn. Just like the night he had first saw her.

The wind was loud as it clashed with her window, it was close to midnight. He stood on the spot where the fire once was, waiting for her to run to him.

"_Come to me, my __**love**_." he called for her again.

The wind screamed out her name, his voice was tapping against her window. Roaring in her ears, her eyes popped open in seconds. A small yawn escaped her mouth, as her brain began to work.

Her feet fell from her bed quietly, she stalked over to the window and pushed it open. The wind rushed inside and ran into her ears, his voice sang in her head.

She could hear him crying out for her, her heart ached for him.

Only dressed in her shorts and tank top Caroline fled from her bed room, by climbing out her window.

She followed his voice which lead her all the way into the dark woods, deep and deep inside so no one could see them.

She found him with his back turned to her, Caroline stood frozen to the spot. The spell washed off her, and fear crept into her.

Caroline looked around her and gasped as she noticed were she was, slowly her eyes turned back onto his back.

Klaus could feel her eyes burning through his back, he then licked his smirk away. Then slowly turning around to face her.

Caroline's eyes widened as their eyes met for the first time, for some strange reason she felt as if she had met him before. Or at least felt those eyes before.

"Hello love." he smirked as his eyes ran down and up her body, soaking every detail in.

"..Who..who are you?" she breathed out, her hands reaching out to hug herself tightly.

Klaus smirked wider at her, before taking a step forward and Caroline took two back. Klaus sighed as he held his hands up to try and tell her he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You don't need to fear me love." he muttered.

"Then tell me who the hell you are!" she spat out finding her voice as she yelled at him.

Klaus laughed as he smiled at her, "I'm Niklaus but you may call me Klaus." he grinned at her.

_Niklaus._

"Why am I here? How did I even get here?" she cried out as she rubbed her hands against her arms, as the chilly night froze her skin.

"You walked here all by yourself love." he chuckled as a hand ran through his hair, he kept his hands busy to stop them from racing over to her, and touch her.

He didn't want to frighten her any more than she all ready was.

"I want to go home." she whispered out as her tears began to form, Klaus smiled wickedly at her. "You will be home sooner than you think." he chuckled.

_What does that mean?_ She thought to herself.

Klaus then took a few steps towards her and Caroline kept taking them backwards, until her back hit a tree stopping her from moving any more.

Klaus crept in front of her a look of pure lust evidence in his eyes, Caroline watched his eyes with such interest. His eyes made her stomach bubble inside.

He leaned his face down to hers and his breath tickled her skin, and goosebumps formed on her skin. A shiver ran through her as she felt his lips ghost against her cheek.

A small breath left her lips as her eyes slid shut, as his mouth was pressed against her cheek.

But as soon as his lips touched her, the magic spell was gone. Her hands were on his chest, and she shoved him away with such strong force.

It hardly made him move from her, as he is much, much stronger than a human.

That's when she saw his animal face, his eyes were yellow and his fangs were half out.

Caroline screamed loudly as she pushed her hand on her mouth, her heart beat jumped rapidly. Her feet were soon moving, fleeing from the scene.

Caroline was racing away from him, as her heart bounced faster and faster, and all Klaus did was listen to her heart beat to find her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him as she ran.

Caroline cried out as she fell down to the ground, Klaus was inches away from her, looking down at her with curious eyes.

"What are you?" she whispered as she held on to her ankle, rubbing it.

A smirk spread a cross his lips.

"Well, I'm half werewolf half Vampire." he cheered with a cheeky grin.

"I'm a hybrid." his smirk was wickedly evil.

His eyes glowed in the moon light, Caroline gulped as her eyes widened as he spoke.

"..Wha..what." she breathed out, not quite believing it.

Klaus then chuckled before baring his fangs at her, Caroline screamed before passing out from fear.

Klaus stalked over to her and picked her up in his arms, giving her a little kiss on her head.

Before speeding off in the night, leaving the land of the living behind them. And entering his- _their_ home of the land of the dead.

He laid her down his bed before wrapping her body up in a blanket, and watching her sleep peacefully for a few minutes, enjoying her.

He leaned down to her face and sniffed her neck, breathing her in. leaving little trails of kisses up to her lips, before his lips ghosted against her mouth, not quite touching.

His air kissed her mouth, before slowly leaning back up. Then standing up Klaus stood over her sleeping form. "Welcome home, _Caroline._" he whispered.

Then he walked over to the door before looking behind his shoulder, to look at her once more. Before walking out the room to let her sleep.

As soon as he left Caroline's eye shot open, to say she was scared before it was nothing compared to the fear she felt now.

He knew her name,

he nearly kissed her,

he told her she was home.

All Caroline knew was that she **had** to get the hell out of here, where ever here was.

But she had a deep feeling that was going to be a task, because she knew this hybrid wasn't going to let her go so easily.

* * *

**.**

_Caroline_

**.**

* * *

_**Hope you guys like this one, it was kind of random no smutt sorry! But I didn't feel like writing smutt for this.**_

_**So please Review this &amp; fav &amp; Follow for more!**_

_**Many thanks Bambi x**_


	7. Cindy?

**_._**

_**C**_indy?

**.**

* * *

**Rated**; M.

**Hints**; Caroline is human &amp; Klaus is a hybrid.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

* * *

"I know you're lying darling, Cindy doesn't suit you well." He purred out. With a hint of a smirk slowly, spreading across his tainted blood red lips.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but." she paused to laugh a little laugh.

"That is my name." she breathed out, her eyes locked on his.

A low chuckle escaped his mouth, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Caroline couldn't help but show a hint of a smile.

Sticking her tongue out, she licked her dry lips. His eyes following her tongues every movement.

"Did I tell you how lavishing you look, in that dress?" he purred at her as he took, three steps closer to her. She wanted to step backwards but she didn't want to show fear.

She had a mission to do, and she would be damned if she let herself slip up now, she was so close to catching, the big bad wolf.

Caroline burst out laughing turning her gaze away from him, "Yes for the hundredth time." Caroline hadn't realised how close he is to her, until she felt his warm breath blow on her face.

"Nothing wrong with complementing a beauitful lady, is there?" he breathed on her. His eyes searching for a hint of a blush on her face.

Caroline was too professional, She couldn't be seduced so easily, especially not by a serial killer.

Shifting her glance back to Klaus, she gave him a small smile. "There is when it's not wanted." she muttered with a fake smile.

Then there was silence, his haunting gaze upon her, made her feel naked. A shiver ran through her body, making her body shiver uncomfortably.

Caroline opened her mouth slightly to speak, but was stopped with a harsh kiss. From the devil himself.

His hard and cold body pressed against her, made her skin tingle. Their lips matched together too perfectly, for her comfort.

Raising her hands up she tried with all her strength, to push and shove him away from her, but nothing gave. He was far too strong for her human self.

_**Damn him to hell! **_She growled to herself.

Klaus pulled away from a hot and bothered Caroline. Taking a few deep breaths, to try and catch her breath back. An angry scowl was evidence on her face.

Klaus brought a finger to his lips and licked his finger, and whipped away her stained lipstick. Caroline just watched him with close eyes, her heart bouncing like mad.

She felt vulnerable now she felt truley, naked under his alluring gaze. Finding her courage she raised her hand up, to his face. She then gently caressed his cheek.

Smiling at him she then slapped him hard across the face, Klaus closed his eyes for a few seconds taking the slap in.

A low growl came out of his mouth, flashing his eyes open. Caroline nearly screamed as she saw his trueself, his eyes bright yellew glarring down on her.

His sharp pointing fangs were hanging down. His hand came tightly around her small neck. He raised her high in the air, coughing the life out of her.

But Klaus had different ideas than to just kill her over, a stupid mistake. Well that's what he told himself.

Dropping her harshly to the ground, Caroline gasped for air. Her hands coming up the neck giving it a little gentle rub. Caroline didn't dare look Klaus in the eyes.

"Don't you _dare_, do that again!" he hissed at her, as his fangs and werewolf eyes disappeared.

Caroline breathed hard as she shook her head yes, "Good girl." she heard him mumble under his breath.

"I'll be seeing you soon.. _**Caroline**_." he chuckled wickedly at her. Before Caroline had time to look up at him, Klaus was gone in a flash.

"Bastard." she groaned as her hands still clung, to her sore neck.

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Care?" Stefan asked his little sister, for the tenth time that night.

Caroline sighed as she nodded her head, her eyes on the telly in front of her. "Yes Stefan! Please stop asking, you're annoying me." she nearly shouted at him.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her, "Fine! sorry that i care." Stefan huffed out. Caroline sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Stefan?" she mumbled. "Yeah?".

"Pretty please will you run me a bath?" she asked with cheesy smile. Stefan let out a little chuckle. "Sure." he said before ruffing her hair up.

"Stef!" Caroline shouted playfully at him.

Stefan then left the living room, and went to run his little sister a bath. After Stefan had finished running her a bath, she then jumped in.

Letting her skin soak in the warm water, Caroline then closed her eyes as she reflected, what had happened a few hours ago.

His bright yellow eyes were glowing deep inside her head, taunting her.

_"Caroline,"_

_"Sweet lovely Caroline."_

She could almost hear him, her body was shaking in the bath. The water splashing around soaking the floor.

_"Come find me.."_ she heard him purring in her ears.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her rib cage, desperately trying to pray her eyes open, they wouldn't give.

_"Or else, I'll come find you."_

Caroline let out a loud scream as her body shook violently, she took a deep breath as she felt, her body slowly sink under the bath water.

Stefan was stood behind the bath room door, banging loudly. "Care?" she heard him shout.

"Caroline?!" Damon shouted louder.

"What?" She said as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" Stefan asked full of concern.

"Yeah.." she mumbled.

"Then why did you scream?" Damon demanded to know. "I..I saw a spider." she said lying through her teeth.

Damon scoffed rolling his eyes at Stefan, as he stormed off. Stefan shook his head at Damon. "Are you sure you're ok Care? I'm worried about you."

"Honestly Stefan I am fine, I swear I just saw a scary spider." she lied again desperate to get rid of him.

"Alright then.." Stefan mumbled as he trailed on. "Goodnight Stef."

"Night."

After Stefan walked away Caroline got out of the bath, then changed into her night wear.

Crawling into her bed room, flicking the light on. She felt chilled to the bone.

There laid on her pillow, was a black rose. A white envelope sat next to the rose, with her name written on it.

_**C**__aroline, _

_I hope you enjoy the rose I sent you,_

_I can't wait to see you soon,_

_Which by the way __**will**__ be soon._

_Sleep tight my darling angel._

_Love Klaus xx_

"Shit."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Hey darlings, I hope you like this I'm thinking of making a three part of this story. Only if you guys like if of course. x**


	8. Cindy? Part2

**.**

_**C**_indy?

**.**

* * *

**Rated**; M.

Enjoy darlings.

* * *

**.**

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly inside Caroline's bed room window, a soft groan came grumbling out of her plump mouth. Her eyes sealed shut as she slowly sat up, in her bed.

Her groan was replaced with a little sigh, pouting her lips out. Biting down on her bottom lip, making it turn a rosy red colour. Her eyes flickered around her room, looking for any signs of _him_.

A hand came creeping up to her still damp eyes, she then covered her eyes with her hand. Hiding her pain, she felt like screaming out. Until she couldn't scream no more.

A swift banging noise against her door, caught her attention. "What?" she spat out. "It's me." she heard her old friend, mumbled from behind the door.

"Elena?" Caroline burst out of her bed, throwing her bed sheets from her body. Marching over to her door, she swung it open and there stood Elena.

A perfect smile was spread across Elena's face, "Hey." she breathed out. Caroline just smiled back at her, "What.." she let out a dry sigh. "What are you doing here?" asking briefly.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Elena asked her whilst, pushing her way inside. Caroline rolled her eyes, as she slammed her door shut.

Caroline spun around to face Elena, sticking her bottom lip out, slightly annoyed to see Elena after what had happened, all those years ago.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, her guard instantly coming up.

"Look Care, I came to see you." Elena sighed as she sat down, on the edge of Caroline's bed. "Who let you in?" Caroline asked questioning her, with an evil eye.

"The maid, she said that Stef..Stefan and Damon had gone out.." Caroline dropped her arms to her sides, before walking over to her bed and sitting down, next to Elena.

"I am sorry Care, I never meant to hurt Stefan.." Elena whispered. Caroline listened then nodded her head. "I know it's no excuse, but I was drunk!" Elena said loudly.

"You know how over flirty, you're brother Damon is! I know I shouldn't have come, but I missed you. I miss our friendship." Elena cried out, glancing over to Caroline.

Elena wanted to wrap her arms around Caroline, and make her see sense. Caroline remained silent as she looked down, at her feet.

A sad sigh filled the room, "I'll just go then." Elena said quietly. Caroline gazed up as she felt Elena stand up, "Wait." she said.

Elena stopped walking towards the door, and turned around. "I know you didn't mean to cheat on Stefan, he was just so heart broken over it. It was hard for me to see him like that." Caroline told her.

"I know, and I totally understand why you fell out with me. Trust me I do." she sighed again. "I missed you too." Caroline admitted.

"So does this mean we can be friends again?" Elena asked, slowly bring a smile upon her face. Caroline laughed as she ran up to Elena, and swung her arms around Elena, pulling her into a tight hug. "Of course."

They both giggled as they hugged each other. "I'm glad we're friends again." Elena said grinning as they pulled apart. "Me too."

"Why don't we go shopping, to celebrate?" Elena offered with a raised eye brow. "Lets." Caroline smiled back. "I just need to change and then we can get going."

* * *

**.**

* * *

After spending most of the afternoon shopping with Elena, Caroline was sitting inside a cafe waiting for her friend to come.

Caroline called him straight away, after she had a little panic attack. It hit her like a brick to the face, while she was out shopping with Elena, she could feel eyes watching her every move.

Not only did Klaus know her real name, but he knew where she lived, after sending her that black rose. And now he was having her followed.

Caroline knew she had to pull out while she still had the chance. A deep cough drifted Caroline's eyes upwards.

A small smile spread across her face, "Hey." she muttered out, as she stood up and crossed her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

He returned her smile and hugged her tightly in his arms, "Hey Care." he whispered in her ear.

Once they pulled away, they both sat down opposite each other. Caroline tried not to look worried, but Klaus was haunting her mind.

"Why did you call?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed, but his smile seemed genuinely happy to see her.

"I have bad news.." she mumbled whilst her eyes searched the room, she made sure she wasn't followed inside, but she still felt paranoid.

He leaned forward so he could hear her better, "What?" he rushed out. Caroline glanced at him, then bit down on her bottom lip hard.

"He knows." she began to say, she turned her gaze away from him. "What, what does he know Care?" he spat out.

"He knows who I really am! He knows where I live too." she cried out. He sighed deeply as he laid backwards, "Shit." she heard him mumbled.

"I can't do it any more." she whispered. He glared at Caroline, a look of hurt spread across his face. "What?!" he nearly shouted.

Caroline frowned while she looked down feeling guilty, "I'm sorry Ty, I just can't risk it."

Tyler shook his head at her with disbelief, he was scowling at her now. "All I wanted you to do was distract him. I was going to be the one doing all the risks!" he hissed through his teeth, his glares getting angrier.

Caroline felt as if she could cry any minute now, she felt so bad for Tyler, after everything he had been through, and now she was turning her back on him.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, her eyes boring into his. "Please Caroline." he whispered begging her, with his weepy eyes, sad frown. The guilt was getting to her.

"I need this." he sighed. "He killed my mother! He **needs** to be stopped." Tyler growled under his breath. "Fine." Caroline stumbled out.

Tyler's eyes lit up after she spoke, "You'll help me?" he asked her with a smile. Caroline didn't smile back, as she wasn't happy about it, she just nodded her head at him.

"Thank you." he said as he stood up and grabbed Caroline's shoulders, pulling her up Tyler then hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Care." she heard him whisper.

All she could think was, _How the bloody hell are you going to kill a vampire?_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Caroline made her way home after meeting with Tyler, she had hoped he would understand, that she didn't want to play with fire.

Klaus wasn't the first vampire Caroline had ever met, the thing was her brothers, Stefan and Damon were also vampires. And Caroline was the only one who knew. They were good at hiding it well.

At first Caroline was freaked out when she found out, that she had two brothers she never knew about. Then she fainted when she found out they were vampires, and very, very old.

Her mother Liz was human, when she met Stefan and Damon's father, after they both of them were born, Liz was turned into a vampire.

It wasn't until years later when Liz met a vampire hunter, Bill Forbes whom she fell in love with. He helped her find the cure, after she turned back into a human.

Liz fell pregnant with Caroline, at first Liz was happy until Stefan and Damon came knocking. They hadn't seen their mother in a very, long time.

Bill wasn't too happy to find out Liz had, two other children who were vampires. A huge fight broke out, and in the end two lives were stolen.

Stefan had killed Bill by snapping his neck, and Damon had no choice but to kill their mother, who tried to kill them.

Both the boys were cleaning their mess up, when they heard Caroline's sad cry upstairs. They chose to keep Caroline, and raise her up.

Once Caroline was old enough to understand, they told her they were vampires. But they never told her how her parents, really died. Caroline still thinks they died in a car crash.

* * *

**.**

* * *

It had been two days since Caroline had seen Stefan or Damon, and she was beginning to worry. She knew they could look, after themselves but that didn't stop her worrying.

She called and called their cell phones, but never got a reply. She was sick with worry, she even called Elena, but she wasn't picking up either.

Nothing thinking much into it Caroline, was getting ready to go out. She made her way over to the front door, her hand was held onto the door knob.

Caroline was about to open the door when her phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her handbag, she smiled when she saw Stefan's name.

"God Stefan! You had me worried sick." she whined down the phone. "I could kill you and Damon." she said with a light laugh towards the end.

Then there was silence, "Stefan?" she called out. A dark chuckle erupted out, a chilling shiver ran through her.

"Stef?" she whispered this time. "Sorry to disappoint you love, but Stefan is a little tied up right now." another chilling chuckle, echoed through the phone.

"Klaus." she breath out, a painted look of pure horror, broke out on her face. "What have you done with my brothers?" demanded Caroline.

"Nothing too harsh love, I promise." he mocked with another chuckle. "Shut up!" she bit out. "No need to be rude love. You should be kind to me, after all I do have you're brothers, and you're friend."

"Wh-what you have Elena too?" she gasped. Elena is doomed, if Caroline doesn't do something. "Yepp." Klaus sang.

"What do you want?" Caroline spat out as she stalked back into the living room, falling down on the sofa. "A date."

Caroline froze in her seat, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A date?" she whispered. "Yes, a date." he said softly. Caroline swears she could sense his wicked smirk.

"In return for my brothers and Elena?" Caroline asked, knowing he wouldn't agree to her terms. "No." he chimed. Caroline sighed with a roll of the eye.

"Then what then?" she hissed getting slightly annoyed, with him and his stupid games. "A date in return, I'll make sure you're brothers get there daily blood, so they don't die of blood lust."

"No."

"No?" he nearly spat out, shocked she dared to say no to him, of all people. "No." she said firmly. A long pause broke out.

Making Caroline super nervous, she was scared she had pushed her luck, with him too much. "I'll make you a deal." she heard him say.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, her ears all open. "I want you, to help me catch Tyler Lockwood." She nearly dropped, her phone. She wished she had.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Hey darlings! Just a little heads up part 3 will be long! Hope you liked this chapter keep on keeping. Much love Bambi x.**


	9. I saw you happy

**.**

So I was going to write a part 3 for Cindy? But I'm choosing to leave it.

This one shot is just random, and rated _**m**_.

There will be one more one-shot called _Charming Stranger_, and that will be that last one shot in Mistress of Dark.

* * *

**.**

I saw you _happy_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"

**I **took a look into your ocean heart,

_And_ ever since I stumble through the dark.

I'm like a moth attracted to a flame.

_C_ause since we've met,

**Y**ou know I've never been the same. "

* * *

**.**

"_**I saw you, happy**_."

Klaus was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes followed her every move. His ears listening in to hear her cheerful laugh, singing in his ears.

"_**Painting**,"_

Even after all this time, the too many lonely nights he spent alone. He would paint, only _her_. No matter how many blondes he met, he could only see _her_.

After ten years had flown by, Klaus kept to himself. Even his family never saw him, New Orleans was no longer his home, it was Elijah and Hayley's now.

Then there was Hope, his sweet innocent little daughter. Who he loves dearly. He choose to stay away, knowing he would bring nothing but trouble for her, if he stayed in her life.

Elijah kept sending Klaus photos and messages from Hope, he wanted to see her. And he would once she was old enough. But for now he would stay clear away.

"_**Travelling**._"

He promised he would never come back for _her_, and Klaus was a man of his word. But that didn't stop him from watching her, from afar.

He would watch as she travelled the world, he had heard about her and Stefan, he wasn't sure if they were still a couple or not.

As Caroline was travelling alone. She was in Paris now, he had followed her like a love sick puppy.

"_**Dancing with the blonde, **_

_**from Mystic Falls**.."_

Caroline was dancing with a man, Klaus was stood in the chilly night, watching her smile grow as she spun around.

Klaus had never let Caroline know he had been following her, until now.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but he felt compelled to dance with her. To touch her skin once more.

He still remembers the words his father said to him, he didn't believe a single word he said. Until now, as he watched Caroline twirl around, giggling out her happiness.

It warmed his dead heart.

Her bare back was to him, a smile hanging on his lips. He breathed her in. He heard her breathing pick up, she froze before dismissing her dancing partner away.

Twirling around Caroline gazed up into his eyes, her big bright smile didn't move, an inch. "Klaus." she breathed.

His smile grew wider. "Caroline, you look.." he gazed down at her body hungrily. "Truly stunning." _as always. _He waited for her eye roll but it never came, instead her cheeks blushed at his complement. Her tongue sticking out, to lick her lips.

"You look just as handsome, as very." she laughed cheerfully. Klaus grinned at her before holding his hand out to her. "Care for a dance?" he asked her.

Caroline didn't give it a thought, she placed her hand in his, and let him lead the way further into the dance floor.

He was still a great dancer, Caroline couldn't lie about that. Over the years her dancing had gotten a lot better, not many men could dance to her rhythm. But Klaus wasn't just any man. Their bodies joined perfectly, they moved in perfect time. She found herself enjoying, her time with him.

He always could make her forget about the past, his burning gaze on her, made her stomach flip. She wanted nothing more than, for him to kiss her right now.

For years she wished he would break his promise, she wished she had taken him up on his offer, to see the world. To travel with him.

She was too stubborn for her own good. But for now, she wouldn't hold anything against him. She just wanted to feel him, to soak him in.

"Your still quite the dancer." she complimented with a small smile. Klaus chuckled out as his hands dropped down her back, resting just above her bum.

"I happen to have training." he teased her. Caroline couldn't help but laugh, _as if he remembers what I say.._

"I know." she laughed loudly as he twirled her around. Their eyes meeting as their bodies came closer to each other.

Their dance remained silent with a few toothy smiles, here and there. Soon they had stopped dancing and Klaus, walked Caroline over to the bar.

He ordered them some champaign, Caroline laughed her drink down. "I guess it really is our thing."

Klaus smiled behind his glass his eyes glued to her, "I've missed you." Caroline admitted out loud. Klaus gulped down the remaining of his drink.

Caroline watched his face, hoping to see any emotion from him. But he was stone cold.

"Right.." she let out a long sigh dropping her eyes from him, "It's getting late..I better get going." she muttered under her breath. Klaus wanted to tell her he missed her too, and how madly in love he was. But he was lost for words, her words had him frozen. He watched as she once again slipped out of his life. He made no move to stop her from leaving, even though it was killing him to see her walk away.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

She had gone to Spain of all places, she had thought of going back to Mystic Falls. But when she left that place, she promised herself she would never go back.

It had been five years since she last saw him, and his eyes still haunted her at night. She went through men after men, hoping to shake Klaus from her mind.

Peal him away from her skin, but every time she got close with another, she always moaned out _his_ name. _"Klausss!_".

Every human she knew had died now, she hadn't heard from Elena or Bonnie, since she left home. Caroline couldn't care less, if she ever saw them again. Deep down she knew they didn't care about her, everyone only cared about Elena.

Caroline had done some soul searching over the years, she wasn't the same Caroline any more. Sometimes she wanted to turn it off, go dark. But she never did. She couldn't, she knew it wasn't her. Caroline liked being strong, powerful but she loved her lighter side, more.

Three years ago she had gone looking for Klaus, her trail let her all the way to, New Orleans. She meet up with Elijah, she wished she never went.

He told her everything, everything that happened between Klaus and Hayley, it made her sick to her stomach. Caroline even met Hope.

She looked so much liked Klaus, she soon left in a fit of tears. Weirdly enough Hope seemed to know all about Caroline, which freaked Caroline out.

"I know who you are, you know." Hope had told her when she had, tracked Caroline down one day. "Oh?"

"My father, may not have been in my life as much as I would have liked, but he could never shut up about you." she laughed sadly.

"Half of me was jealous." Hope admitted with a sad frown. Caroline gawked at her remaining silent, as Hope talked.

"Jealous of you, jealous of how much my father loved you. I felt as if he loved you more than me." Hope sighed deeply. Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Hope cut her off.

"Please, let me speak."

Caroline just sent her a half a smile, "But as I got older, I realised he left me because he knew he would put me in danger, by being around me. No one could know, I was his daughter."

Caroline was frowning now she really did feel sorry, for this girl. "You don't need to feel sorry for me, you should feel sorry for my father." she laughed.

Caroline looked at her confused, "He couldn't be the father he wanted to be, with me. And he couldn't even have you. The women he's been deeply and madly in love with for years."

"Why are you telling me this?" Caroline asked her.

"Because I wanted my dad to be happy, to find peace. Even for only a day."

"And what makes you think, I can help him find peace, and happiness?" Caroline nearly laughed out. "Because I know you love him just as much as he loves you." Hope smiled smugly as Caroline shook her head. "No." Caroline mumbled out.

"It's true even if you want to keep lying to yourself."

Caroline shook her head again whilst letting out a low sigh, "Why else would you have, come all this way?" Hope chuckled out.

"I think it's time I go." Caroline told her before walking away, Hope caught up with her before Caroline could jump inside the taxi, that had pulled up near them.

"Wait!" Hope called out.

"Do you want to know how else I know about you, before he would talk about you none stop. He would draw you, hang his painting of you on his walls." Hope breathed out.

Caroline's hand was barely touching the taxi's door handle, her back was to Hope and she was glad, as Caroline was struggling to keep her emotions hidden.

"I would sneak into his house, and admire his work. He caught me one day, that was the first time he ever spoke of you. And since then he couldn't shut up, Caroline this, Caroline that." she laughed.

"I could see the love in his eyes, as he spoke about you. Every time someone said your name, his eyes would light up."

Caroline took a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear any word. "I need to go, I..I can't listen to any more of this!" Caroline growled out at Hope.

"For years I watched as my dad, ached for you. You were like this mist, that no windy could ever blow away." Hope said softly.

Caroline turned around and looked at Hope, "Look you seem, lovely. Really you do. But I do not care, I may have fancied you're father, many many years ago. But I am not in love with him!"

Before Hope could say another word, Caroline had turned back around, and had gotten inside the taxi. "Here." Hope shouted out as she opened the door wide open.

Hope then pasted Caroline a piece of paper to her, "Here's his address, if you ever change your mind. You should find him there."

That was the last words she heard from Hope, before she slammed the car door, and watched her drift away as the taxi, drove away.

Caroline had kept that piece of paper that had Klaus's address on, two years it had been and not once had she dared to go.

She may have goggled it a few times, but it couldn't be find. _Maybe a spell has been put on it, after all Klaus is pretty paranoid._

Maybe one day..

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

Today felt like a good day for Klaus, he was standing in his back garden, the sun shinning down on him. As he was painting, yet again _his_ Caroline.

He tried deeply to never paint her again, but every time his paint brush, touch the paper the drawing changed to Caroline.

He suddenly felt as if he was being watched, he could feel a pair of burning eyes on him.

Not many people knew about his home, only Elijah and Hope, knew of this place. As he had made a witch put a spell, on it. Klaus glanced around the garden he couldn't see anyone, but he could still feel them eyes on him. He let out a deep growl, hoping to scare them away.

He then flashed inside his house, he stood near the front door. Not soon after he hear a soft knock against it, he could feel his fangs begging to be released.

Throwing the door wide open he was met with pure shock, there stood Caroline with a small smile hanging on her lips.

"Klaus." she whispered.

It felt good to hear his name coming out of her lips, it was making his blood, running around like crazy.

"Caroline.." he was still shocked to see her, let alone right outside his front door.

"_**Perhaps one day, **_

_**in a year or even in a century.**_

_**You'll turn up at my door**__."_

And here she stood greeting him with a warm smile, rosy cheeks and bright eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked. "How..How did you know where to find me?" he questioned as he rambled on.

Caroline laughed lightly, "Hope." Klaus's eyes widen with a hint of panic, he knew now she knew about Hope, about his daughter to Hayley.

"She's lovely, she told me how much you annoyed her." Caroline's laugh was like music to his ears.

Klaus moved out of the way as Caroline pushed her way inside, his home. Her grin grew wider as her eyes caught a painting of herself.

"And to why I'm here." she said as soon as they walked inside, the living room. Her eyes were on him in seconds, "Well..I'm here to take you up on your offer."

Klaus gave her a confused glance, raising an eye brow at her, as he made them both a drink of blood. "And what offer would that be love?" Caroline smiled as he called her love, it had been far too long, since he had called her love. Secretly he always loved it, when he called her love.

"_**And let me show you**__,_

_**what the world has to offer**__._"

"I want you to show me, what the world has to offer." she grinned warmly at him. Klaus tried to hold his smile back, but he couldn't hide his smile from her.

"But I thought you had already seen, the world."

"Maybe." she began to say, "But I haven't seen it with you." Klaus gawked at her his smile dropping slightly, he felt as if he was sleeping, as if it was all a dream.

"I.." he was speechless. "Klaus, kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice, he flashed over to her before she could blink. Their lips met finally after so many years, it wasn't long until their clothes were peeled from their bodies.

Skin touching skin.

They made love until the very next morning, and as she slept, he had made arrangements for them to begin there travels around the world. There first stop would be Tokyo. Pairs would be last.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Once they were seated in their seats on his private jet, Klaus had sent a text message to Hope. Thanking her Hope had only sent a smile face back.

Hope had been right Caroline did help Klaus, find peace and happiness. Once they landed in Pairs Klaus had proposed, to her.

And of course she said yes, Caroline and Hope met once again, at Hayley's funeral. Word had spread that Klaus was Hope's real father, and war broke out.

It ended in bloodshed, Hayley's death. But Caroline helped Klaus, and Hope's relationship grow. Elijah left to do some travailing of his own.

Hope finally got the family she always wanted, to be by her real father's side. A mother who cared about her, even if she wasn't her real mother. Caroline cared and loved for her, more than Hayley ever did.

Hope had been deeply sad for her mother's death, but with death came life. Rebecca had come back home, with a miracle human baby, growing inside of her.

They all lived in peace, well sort of when someone wasn't trying, to steal Klaus's thrown or Caroline away from him.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

So I did a happy ending! I'm so excited to show you the last one-shot. It's going to be my favourite one yet! But I hope you liked this one too, if you did pretty please leave a review.

Many thanks &amp; lots of love from Bambi x.


End file.
